Les dons du ciel
by Gouline971
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça mais je me lance...Rosalie Johanson est une nouvelle élève à Poudlard qui a perdu sa famille dans d'atroces circonstances à causes de ses dons dont elle fera part à Harry Potter et ses deux acolytes...
1. Rose dans le Poudlard Express

_Disclaimer : _A mon grand regret les personnage ne sont pas à moi sauf Rosalie Johanson et un autre que vous verrez plus tard dans l'histoire.

_Titre : **Les dons du ciel** _

**_Chapitre1 : Rose dans le poudlard express._**

A la gare de King's Cross une nouvelle élève est inscrite à Poudlard : Rosalie Johanson 15 ans presque 16 venant tous droit de Ste Lucie va y aller pour terminer ses études de sorcellerie (plus de détail après). Rosalie est une fille très intelligente (pas accro de livres comme Hermione) et assez moderne question vestimentaire : elle portait un baggy taille basse une grosse ceinture un petit top avec l'île de st Lucie et un maquillage très léger pour garder le naturel. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux ondulés non- bouclés.

A onze heures tapante le Poudlard Express démarra. Tout le monde avait un compartiment sauf elle. Au bout de quelque minute elle en trouva un qui n'était pas vide certe mais il y avait un place de libre. En y entrant elle y trouva un beau brun un roux et un jolie brunette. Rosalie sentit une grande amitié fusionnelle et un total bonheur.

-Tiens mon empathie c'est déclenché, pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'avança et demanda au trio :

-Excusez mais je puis-je me mettre dans ce compartiment, je n'en n'ai trouver aucun.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit la brunette.

Rosalie entra et essaye de ranger se valise et sous les regards interrogateur du trio puis le je jeune brun s'avança vers elle :

-Voudrais-tu de l'aide je vois que tu as un peu de mal à ranger ta valise.

-Euh…… oui je ne refuse pas ton aide… mon dieu avec ça j'en oublie les bonnes manières : je m'appelle Rosalie Johanson, Rose pour les intimes.

-Je suis Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes.

-Et moi c'est Hermione Granger, Mione pour les intimes.

-Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter ?répéta Rose interloquée

-Oui…..répondit Ron fièrement, le célèbre Harry Potter. Tu ne le connais pas.

-Bien sur d'où je viens on parle beaucoup de lui et de ce qui ce passe.

Après cette courte présentation il y eu un silence pesant très pesant mais Hermione décidé de le rompre.

-Excuse-moi….Rose Mais d'où viens-tu ? De Beaubâttons ?

-Non.

-De Durmstrang alors ?continua de poser Ron

-Non plus, je viens d'une école privée de Ste Lucie mais l'apprentissage n'y dure que 5 ans alors je viens les terminer Poudlard.

-Ste Lucie ! s'exclama Hermione ça doit être un très beau pays. J'y pense cela veut dire sue tu as passé tes B.U.S.E. ? Quelles en sont été tes résultats juste pour savoir ?

-Je voudrais pas me venter mais j'ai eu Optimale dans toutes les matières sauf en potion et en divination où j'ai eu Acceptable.

-Eh ben dit donc personne n'a eu d'aussi bon résultats même pas Hermione, répondit Ron avec admiration.

Celle-ci le fusilla de regard et baissa la tête aussitôt.

-Mais je te préviens ça m'étonnerai que tu es des A en potions et en divination ………avec les professeur que nous avons, dit Harry qui n'avais rien dit jusque là.

-Oh oui, reprit Hermione. L'une est folle et l'autre ne peut pas nous voir même en peinture et fais du favoritisme pour les Serpentard.

-Les fameuses maisons il paraît sue dans cette maison il n'y a que des ingrat et des……..Sang pur

-C'est exact, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs il y en a un qui ne va pas tarder à nous emmerder une fois de plus. Curieusement c'est bizarre que Malefoy ne sois pas déjà venu faire sa petite visite.

-Malefoy ?

-On parle de moi ?

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et fit place à Malefoy avec ses 3 chiens de gardes Crabbe ; Goyle et Parkinson. Touts le joie que l'empathie de Rose lui avait fait ressentir se changea un haine intense ce qui la fit Hoqueter de surprise.

Malefoy regarda le compartiment d'un œil sournois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrêta son regard sur Rose et là un sourire narquois ce dessina sur sa tête. Bizarrement Ros,e elle, le regardait intensément. Il lui faisait penser vaguement à quelqu'un.

-Quel es ton nom ma jolie? Tu sais tu ne devrais pas traîner en si mauvaise compagnie, dit Malefoy d'une voix qui ce voulait séductrice. Un balafré un pauvre et une sang-de-bourbe ce n'est pas fait pour toi.

Rosalie sursauta et s'emplit de colère en entendant l'expression « sang-de-bourbe » car elle aussi en était une.

-Je m'appelle Rosalie Johanson, répondit-elle d'une voix assez calme. Et pardon de te dire ça mais je préfère rester avec eux que de traîner avec un ingrat comme toi qui a seulement envie de me mettre dans son lit.

Rose avait focalisé son empathie sur lui et avait ressentit un intense désir pour elle ce qui la dégoûtait.

-Comment oses-tu traiter mon Draguinouchet d'ingrat, s'exclama Pansy. Tu vas me le payer. Ex…..

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le sort entièrement parce que Rose avait tendu sa main et la baguette de Pansy avait dans celle-ci. Tout le monde en fit les yeux ronds.

-Ce n'est pas bien de lancer un sort à quelqu'un que l'ont ne connaît pas, dit Rosalie d'une voix menaçante. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Parkinson……..Pansy Parkinson.

-Parkinson, euh…..Malefoy c'est ça ? Lache l'affaire avec moi et va voir Parkinson elle au moins elle te désir et fait en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas en transe pendant l'acte (Parkinson: transe: maladie) Tiens je te rend ta baguette.

-Aïïïïïïeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuu !

-Oups désolé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione pouffèrent de rire car Rose avait 2le vé le baguette dans les airs et l'avait lancer par la pensée d'une telle puissance vers Parkinson qu'elle le fit tomber.

-N'empêche ce serait bien si tu était a Serpentard, dit Malefoy

-Oui mais tu vois le truc c'est que je suis – comment tu as dit ça – une sang-de-bourbe donc Serpentard poubelle.

-Dans ce cas j'enlève 10 points à la prochaine maison dans laquelle tu seras pour avoir blessé une amie.

-Une amie, s'exclama Harry, tu veux dire ta chienne oui !

-Dans ce cas moi aussi j'enlève des points à Serpentard, continua Hermione, pour agression envers une nouvelle élève.

Le quatuor au bord de la frustration s'en alla sous le regard triomphant de Rosalie qui referma la porte sans même la toucher.

-Eh ben, fit Ron estomaqué, comment as-tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ? demande Rose sans comprendre.

-Comment as-tu pris la baguette de Pansy et refermer la porte sans la toucher et pire comment as-tu su que Malefoy voulait couché avec toi ? reprit Harry

-Je………j'ai des dons. Je suis emphatique et je fais de la télékinésie (comme dans charmed) répondit le jeune Ste Lucienne.

-Ouah

-Emphatique ?

-Oui, c'est quand on perçoit les émotions de certaines personnes, répondit la brunette, C'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça. J'essais de les maîtriser mais c'est dure vu que c'est tout récent. C'est comme la télépathie mais en pire je trouve.

-Mais c'est pratique, dit Harry. Par rapport à la télékinésie tu peux supprimer certains sorts.

-Ils sont pratiques mais pas tout le temps utiles.

Et durant tout le trajet ils parlèrent de tous et de rien des préfets du quiddich et des professeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Vila vila la fin de mon premier chapitre maintenant s'il vous plait dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez merci donc reviews please.


	2. Le cours de Potion

Bon ben me revoilà pour le 2e chapitre mais tout d'abord **la** réponse **à la** réviews :

**_Alicya Potter-Black : _**je parle des îles des caraïbes parce que je suis originaire de la Guadeloupe et je vis en France donc ça tombe sous le sens. Pour répondre à ta question non ce n'est pas un slash _Harry/Voldemort. _Pour le disclaimer je n'y avais pas pensé merci et pour les fautes de syntaxes ce ne sont que des fautes de frappe je suis vraiment désolée. Et je ne prends pas du tout mal tes commentaires au contraire merci pour les conseils.

_**Chapitre2 : Le cours de potion.**_

Arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Rose suivit les 1e année et le trio chercha une diligence. Arrivé dans la grande salle Harry fit une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Que fais-tu Harry ?demanda Hermione les yeux rond.

-Ben………euh……..je…réserve une place pour Rose au cas où elle serait dans notre maison.

-Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil on dirait ? demanda Ron avec un sourire malicieux.

-Non….bien sûr que non, répondit Harry un peu trop vite en rougissant.

-Mouais……..c'est ça.

McGonagall s'approcha de l'autel avec les premières années et Rose en prime. Le professeur de métamorphose commença la répartition des élèves.

-Rosalie Johanson.

Celle-ci s'avança s'installa sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête qui parla aussitôt.

-Difficile, oui très difficile. J'aurais tendance à vouloir te maître à Serpentard malgré certaine règle mais je crois qu'il y aura trop de conséquences qui vont en suivre alors tu sera beaucoup…….oui c'est ça à GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouge et or fit un brouhaha pas possible et Rose alla s'asseoir à la place que Harry lui avait réservé.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, fit Hermione avec un large sourire.

-Merci, mais la choixpeau a faillit me mettre à Serpentard je ne comprend pas. Et merci Harry de m'avoir réservé une place à côté de toi c'était très gentil de ta part.

Harry se mit à rougir pour répondre. A la fin de la répartition des élèves Dumbledore fit son discours habituel et le banquet pouvait commencer.

-Ah ! c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à avoir faim moi, s'exclama Ron avec le couteau et la fourchette dans chaque main.

-Il paraît que tu as fermé la clapé à la troupe de Malefoy. Chapeau bas et dès le premier jour. Moi c'est Ginny la sœur de Ron.

-Merci. Je sens que je vais bien m'amusé dans cette école c'est chaleureux ici…..à part les Serpentard qui donne froid dans le dos, répondit la nouvelle Gryffondor tout en regardant la table des vert et argent.

-Ne tant fait pas, s'empressa de dire Harry, on sera là pour te défendre au cas ou…. enfin s'il t'embête.

Rose lui donna un sourire en guise de réponse puis sans savoir pourquoi elle sentit une vague de chaleur s'envahir autour d'elle et apparemment elle était la seule à en avoir une. C'était peut-être encore son empathie vu qu'elle ne le maîtrise pas vraiment. Oui ça doit être ça.

&&&&&&&&&& _ (pour indiquer un changement de scène) _

-Cette sang-de-bourbe m'a vraiment fais mal à l'œil et je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait, dit Parkinson à l'adresse de Malefoy.

-Ne tant fais pas moi je sais. _Alors comme ça tu es ami avec le balafré c'est dommage. Mais tu vas souffrir comme Granger et même peut être plus._

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bon Ron tu viens on doit diriger les 1e année dans la salle commune. Rose tu viens avec nous aussi.

-Ah oui c'est vraie on est préfet ce rôle commence fortement à m'énerver. Harry le mot de passe est « mandragore »

-Tout compte fait je viens avec vous.

Le lendemain matin Rose s'était réveiller à 7h00. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis bien longtemps, en fait depuis qu'elle a quitté son île natale. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et en sortit 30 minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et s'assit à côté de Harry qui était entrain de se noyer dans ce qui devait être du café jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

-Salut Harry.

-Salut Rose. Alors bien dormit ?

-Oui plutôt, mais c'est dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de profiter de ma maison à Londres.

-Tu as des frère et sœur ? _Pourquoi je pose cette question moi ?_

-J'ai une sœur. C'est une moldue, d'ailleurs c'est avec elle que je vis.

-Et tes parents ?

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui elle qui ce noyait dans son café et sortit de ses malheureuses rêverie pour lui répondre les larmes aux yeux.

-Mes parents sont……sont……ils ont été tués par des mangemorts.

-Je suis désolé. _Et merde je la fais pleurer._

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tiens nos préfets arrivent.

-Salut tous les deux, dit Ron avec une tête d'enterrement.

-Alors on commence par quoi ce matin ? demanda Harry en sachant déjà pourquoi Ron faisait cette tête là.

Hermione sortit un parchemin et lit l'emploi du temps à voir haute.

-On commence par potion avec les Serpentard puis ensuite on …enfin vous aurez divination pendant que j'aurais arithmencie, les 2 cours pendant 2 heures.

-J'en étais sûr, soupira Harry, la folle et le graisseux. Rose je sens que tu vas passer une très mais alors très bonne matinée avec les Serpentard.

-Ben il ne faudra pas qu'ils viennent me chercher ou sinon ils vont tous me trouver.

-Tu ne serais pas bagareuse toi, demanda Ron avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne la cherche pas mais les autres la trouve.

Ce fut l'heure du 1e cours. Tous les élèves étaient dans les cachots du château : les Gryffondor à droite et les Serpentard à gauche. Ils regardaient tous Rose et Parkinson. Apparemment tout les monde était au courrant de ce qui c'était passé dans le train la veille. Rose ressentit de la haine et de la colère encore pire que dans le train. C'est alors que Malefoy s'avança vers elle à pas feutrés.

-Alors comme ça on est ami avec le balafré ?

-Cela te pose un problème la fouine ?posa le garçon à la cicatrice.

-Alors comme ça je ne suis plus _ta jolie_ ?retourna Rose s'en faire attention à ce qu'avais dit Harry.

-Tu rigoles je n'ai pas envie de me souiller avec ton sang impur.

Malefoy tenait la jeune fille par le bras. Il lui faisait très mal. Elle lui demande de la lâcher mais il serra son bras. Tous les Serpentard riaient. Rose commençait à avoir les larme aux yeux sont empathie prenait le dessus elle ressentait la rage de Malefoy les moqueries de ses camarades tous cela ne faisait pas bon ménage dans son cœur. Maudit soit l'empathie quand on ne sait pas le maîtriser.

-Alors maintenant on fait moins la fière. Vas-y mon Dragounet massacre la.

Là c'était la goûte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase. Rose propulsa Malefoy qui en passant donna un coup de coude dans l'œil de Pansy déjà endommagé. Les Gryffondor applaudirent, les Serpentard commençait à avoir peur et Rose en était fière.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le silence fut. Personne ne répondit et entra dans la classe sans un bruit.

-C'est lui le graisseux ?

-Eh oui, répondit Hermione en soupirant.

-Mais essais de ne pas le provoquer.

-Ok mais c'est pas dis que je vais y arriver.

-Miss Johanson approchez je vous pris.

Celle-ci s'avança en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire alors elle essaya de percevoir ses émotions mais rien vide total. _Il est si froid à_ _l'intérieure qu'à l'extérieure._

-Je pense que vous savez tous qui elle est, voici Miss Johanson arrivant tous droit de Ste Lucie. D'après son dossier scolaire, elle est la meilleure élève de son école et pourrait être la meilleure de celle-ci. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de prendre son exemple. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ron à Hermione. Ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes de vanter les mérites d'une Gryffondor.

-A mon avis c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de faire ça. Il ne l'aurait pas fait de lui-même.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire des binômes pour la potion suivante. Potter/Malfoy, Weasley/Crabbe, Granger/Goyle, Johanson/Parkinson….

_Non pas elle_, se dit Rose. Mais elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle n'ayant pas le choix. Le cours fut épouvantable. Les binômes se disputaient se hurlaient carrément dessus, toutes les potions étaient rater sauf une, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à l'être. Rose piqua une colère contre Pansy.

-Purée mais c'est pas vraie ! On te dit de mettre 2 pincées de griffes de griffons en poudre pas 3 ! Tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça sale sang-de-bourbe. Si tu n'es pas contente fais la toute seule.

-Ne me traite pas de sang-de-bourbe parce que toi tu ne t'es pas regardée avec ta tronche toute plate.

Puis tout se passa très vite, Pansy voulu mettre un coup de poing à Rose Mais celle-ci le contra et la Serpentard se le donna à elle-même et tomba de sa chaise. Tous les Gryffondor se mirent à rire.

-Miss Parkinson la prochaine fois que vous voulez donnez un coup de poing visez la bonne personne et non vous-même. Allez à l'infirmerie. Je retire 5 points à Gryffondor pour le brouhaha provoqué.

-5 points seulement ? dit Ron à voie basse, il a un sacré problème aujourd'hui.

-Je sens que je vais passer une très bonne année ici pensa Rose….enfin si je vis jusque là……

_**Fin du chapitre **_

Et oui c'est la fin je sais c'est cours mais j'en remettrait un bientôt. Vous avez aimez dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez que ce soit positif ou négatif dans les reviews.


	3. Drôle de week end

Bon ben me revoilà pour écrire la chapitre de 3 de mon histoire mais d'abor place au réponses aux réviews.

**_Cécile :_** je t'en remercie et je vais continuer mon histoire.

**_Alicya Potter-Black :_** En fait Hermione a raison Dumbledore a demander à Rogue faire cette court présentation et si il réagit comme c'est parce qu'il connaît le passé de Rosalie enfin le nécessaire. Et voici la suite.

_**Chapitre 3 : Drôle de week-end. **_

La première semaine se passa à merveille, il n'y avait plus d'embrouille. On était déjà vendredi, Hermione et Rose faisaient leur leçon de la semaine suivante pour être tranquille le week-end. Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'échec (comme d'hab).

-Dîtes les filles, on peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? demanda Harry.

-On fait nos devoirs, répondit Rose d'un air buté.

-Mais on a le week-end pour ça, continua Ron.

-Oui mais demain j'emmène Rose à Pré-au-Lard pour une petite visite guidée pendant que vous aurez votre entraînement de quiddich, justifia Hermione.

-Et au moins on sera en total repos et on aura pas à ce prendre la tête à la dernière minute.

En parlant d'entraînement Harry se leva et annonça aux élèves Gryffondore que l'A.D. allait reprendre.

-L'A.D., c'est quoi l'A.D. ?questionna Rose

-L'armée de Dumbledore. Nous l'avons créé l'an dernier car notre ancien prof de défense contre les forces du mal ne voulait nous faire que de la théorie et non de la pratique, répondit Hermione. Maintenant le professeur Lupin est de retour mais on a préféré continuer et Harry est un très bon « professeur ».

Harry ce mit à rougir en un clin d'œil ce qui amusa drôlement Hermione.

-Ouais c'est ça … et puis on sera plus performant face à Voldemort. Ron arrête de faire ça tu devrais t'y faire maintenant je le dit tout le temps son nom.

-J'ai toujours trouvé ça absurde d'avoir peur de dire son nom, dit Rose.

-Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi. Merci mon dieu.

Rose se mit à rire et alla se coucher .Il y eu un silence entre nos amis puis Ron prit la parole.

-Elle est sympa comme fille, pas accro des livres comme Hermione ce qui est bizarre vu ses notes mais sympa.

-Au moins il y a quelqu'un qui à mon niveau d'intelligence n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ton niveau ! Elle est même largement plus intelligente que toi. Tu te souviens de ses résultats de B.U.S.E. et là elle a fini ses devoirs avant toi.

-Et alors, je suis plutôt contente elle pourra sûrement m'informer sur certaine chose.

Harry ne faisait pas attention à la « discussion » de Ron et Hermione. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Rose au début de la semaine : Ses parent on été tué par des mangemorts à Ste Lucie._ Je ne savais qu'ils transplanaient aussi loin._

-Harry ça ne va pas ? demanda Hermione. Tu as l'air absent depuis quelque temps.

-Laisse tomber, c'est depuis que Rose est là.

-Non, c'est que lundi dernier, Rose m'a dit que ses parents ont été tué par des mangemorts et je voudrais savoir pourquoi eux. Ce ne sont que des moldus à leurs yeux.

-Justement ce ne sont que des moldus.

-Non. A mon avis ce n'est pas ça, commença Hermione, ce n'est pas un hasard si elle est ici. Vous avez vu ses dons, Voldemort doit certainement les vouloir -Ron je t'en prie- ses parents ce sont interposés et ils ce sont fait tués ça doit être ça. Et puis de toute façon à Poudlard avec Dumbledore elle est en sécuritée. Je suis fatiguée les gars à demain.

Et Hermione s'en alla laissant ses deux amis abasourdis par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle l'avait fait avec une telle simplicité comme si tout cela arrivait à tout le monde.

-Comment tu sais que ses parents ont été tués toi ?

-Je lui ai posé certaines questions et ça a atterrit sur ses parents. Ce que je peux être idiot parfois en plus elle avait les larmes aux yeux dès le premier jour c'est gaie.

-Tu pouvais pas savoir tu ne va te morfondre pour ça Harry.

Le lendemain Rose se réveilla les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de rêver de ses parents. Elle les essuya et alla prendre une douche pour ce détendre. Trente minutes plus tard elle était dans la grande salle. Le trio de choc l'attendait et tout le monde la regardait. Elle était habillée d'un jeans taille basse avec des accros un débardeur qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril et un gilet noir (simple quoi). Elle avança et son empathie se déclencha sans quelle ne demande rien. Elle ressentie le rage des Serpentard, l'envie de certaines filles et de la jalousie une grande jalousie qui venait d'une seule et unique fille qui était autre que Cho Chang. Celle-ci ne le regardait pas mais regardait Harry qui lui reluquait Rose avec admiration. Rose alla s'asseoir face à Hermione.

-J'adore tes habits surtout ton pantalon.

-Merci, si tu veux je te prête certain de mes vêtements.

-C'est vraie, demanda Hermione comme une petite gamine.

-Oui.

-Merci.

-C'est pas tout mais nous on doit s'entraîner et choisir de nouveaux membres surtout que c'est toi le capitaine. Tu viens Harry, Harry…HARRY !

Le concerné était toujours en train de la regarder. Décidément il l'a trouvait belle, il avait complètement oublié Cho mais elle non.

-Euh… oui j'arrive, à plus tard les filles.

-Bon ben nous aussi on y va. Je vais te faire voir la cabane Hurlante la …

-…maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne je sais.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sur le terrain de quiddich c'était très dur pour les sélections. Il fallait trouver trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs. L'équipe était la suivante : Harry Potter : attrapeur et capitaine, Ronald Weasley : gardien, Ginny Weasley/Lavande Brown/Parvati Patil : poursuiveurs et Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas : batteurs.

-Bien, maintenant nous pouvons commencer l'entraînement.

-Tu crois que ça ce passe comme ça le balafré.

Malefoy venait de faire son entrer avec son équipe de quiddich.

-Tu fou quoi la fouine ? On a réserver le terrain alors dégage toi et tes esclaves sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Sinon rien, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Johanson et Granger ne sont pas là pour vous défendre_ et me propulser_.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Au même moment à Pré-eu-Lard, Rose et Hermione sortirent d'un magasin avec plusieurs robes de soirée chacune.(elles font des affaires).

-C'est vraiment géniale j'ai passé une très bonne journée, dit Rose.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Viens on va prendre une bierreaubeurre et on va rentrer après.

-D'accord. Dit-moi c'est qui cette fille derrière toi ?

-C'est Cho Chang, l'ancienne petite amie de Harry. Apparemment elle ne peut pas te voir, tu as vu comment elle te regarde ?

-Oui je vois ça, ce matin dans la grande salle, j'ai senti de la jalousie de sa part. Je crois que si elle s'était écoutée elle m'aurait tué sur place.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'elle pense que je suis proche d'Harry… Très proche d'Harry si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui je vois, bon rentre ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&

De retour à Poudlard les deux équipes était toujours en train de se disputer.

-Tiens les voilà, dit Rose à Hermione.

-Avec les Serpentard, attention gros problème en vu ! Viens Rose.

Elle se mettent à courir jusqu'aux équipes.

-Tiens voilà nos deux sangs-de-bourbes préférées. Vous êtes venues au secours du balafré et de Weasmoche.

-Que se passe-t-il enfin ? demanda Hermione sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Malefoy.

-Il se passe que cette troupe de médeux ne veut nous laisser le terrain, répondit Ron rouge de colère.

-Et on l'a réservé, continua Harry, ils viennent là juste pour nous faire chier une fois de plus.

-Et ouais pour une fois tu vises juste Potter.

-Je vais te tuer Malefoy.

Après cela Rose hoqueta elle ressenti la colère de quinze personnes en plein dans le cœur. Et la bagarre éclata.

-Arrêtez, je vous en pris arrêtez, souffrit Rose.

Personne ne l'écouta leur colère devenait de plus en plus forte et Rose s'écroula à terre.

-Rose, firent les Gryffondore d'un même voix.

-Rose tu vas bien ?

-Arrêtez c'est insupportable de vous entendre crier.

-_Tu fais de l'empathie, interressent, _pensa Malefoy. Eh ben tu n'es même pas capable de supporter une dispute de rien du tout.

-Dit-moi, ça va être quoi face à Voldemort tu vas appeler ta maman et ton papa continua Pansy.

Les Serpentard se mirent tous à rire, mais Rose ne l'apprécia pas.

-Arrêtez vos sarcasmes et CASSEZ-VOUS DE MON CHEMIN !

A ces mots, Malefoy et Pansy furent projeter à une vingtaine de mètre d'eux et là ce sont les Gryffondore qui ce sont mit à rire.

-Viens on t'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit Harry à Rose.

-Non c'est pas la peine.

-Mais si, mais si, continua Ron.

-Non je vous dis ! C'est juste que vous vous êtes énervés d'un coup… il faut que je maîtrise ça c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Euh…Rose, appela Hermione, Harry nous a mis au courrant pour tes parents on est désolé... vraiment…

Rose fusilla Harry qui baissa la tête automatiquement et dit froidement :

-Vous n'avez pas être désolés. Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'ils sont morts… c'es de la mienne.

Et elle partit en courrant et en pleurant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondore.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

La suite arrivera bientôt alors reviews please et faîte passer le message s'il vous plaît.


	4. L' A D

Rebonjour à tous je suis là pour vous mettre le chapitre suivant bien entendu mais tous d'abord les réponses aux réviews.

**_Cécile :_** Ravis que tu ais aimée le chapitre voici la suite.

**_Alicya Potter-Black :_**

_Maëlle : _C'est vraie qu'il y a du mystère qui entoure Rose tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre.

_Alicya : _Si j'insulte l'équipe Serpentard de médeux c'est juste pour l'histoire parce que moi aussi je fais parti de cette maison.

En tout cas je vous enfin te mets _(enfin je sais plus lol)_ la suite tout de suite.

**_Draco-tu-es-a-moi :_** désolé mais dans cette histoire Hermione n'est pas casée. Mais je peux déjà te dire que je suis sur la suite _Des dons du ciel_ et que là Hermione est bien casée mais je ne peux pas mettre l'histoire maintenant il faudra attendre.

Sinon la suite t'attend.

**_Emilie: _**Je vais continuer. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à faire une fic sur Daniel Radcliffe mais c'est plus compliqué. Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre4 :L'A.D.**_

Dans la grande salle à la fin du week-end au soir tout le monde dînait à cœur joie. Tous ? Non car la nouvelle Ste Lucienne n'était pas là.

-Où est Rose ? demanda Harry inquiet.

-Elle est dans la salle commune, répondit Hermione, elle s'est endormit devant la cheminée.

-Encore? S'étonna Ron, mais elle aura dormit plus de 24 heures.

-Vu ce qu'elle a subit c'est normal, mais elle aurait du aller dans à l'infirmerie elle aurait été mieux là-bas. Et puis c'est de notre faute elle n'a pas réussit à canaliser notre rage et sa tristesse qui a pris le dessus.

-Eh, arrête de culpabiliser elle est simplement fatiguée c'est tout.

-Ne tant fais pas Harry, le rassura Hermione, d'ici demain elle ira mieux elle sera en pleine forme.

-Oui tu as raison je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète.

Pendant ce temps, Rose qui était sur le canapé était entrain de faire un cauchemar assez mouvementé. Le trio entra dans la salle commune en trombe quand ils l'entendirent hurler dans son sommeil. Harry essaya de la réveiller pendant une bonne minute.

-Rose ! Rose ! Réveille-toi!

-Non, on ne peut pas les laissez comme ça, non !

-Rose ouvre les yeux !

-Non, on ne peut pas s'enfuir ……lâche-moi …….Laissez-les… c'est moi que vous voulez, pas eux.

NNNNOOOONNNN !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fit hurler Hermione et éclata en sanglot.

-Il sont morts…par ma faute…on aurait jamais du partir…ils me voulaient. J'aurait du me vendre…ils auraient épargnés mes parents.

-Cela n'aurait servit à rien Rose, essaya la rassurer Hermione, mais ici tu es en sécurité et tu ne risque rien.

-Mais pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui te veut ?

-RON, firent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

-Quoi, je veux savoir.

-J'en sais rien sûrement pour mes dons. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois être près de Dumbledore parce que…

-…Voldemort a peur de lui, continua Harry.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas vivre au dépend d'un autre.

-Eh bien je pense que l'A.D. te sera très utile demain.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait dormir, demain une grande journée nous attend.

-Pff n'importe quoi…

Contre toute attente, Rose dormit comme un bébé après ce terrible cauchemar. Le lundi matin, il y avait cour de métamorphose et de DCFM. Chez McGonagall ils devaient transformer leur animal en ouvrage (je n'ai pas trouvé mieux). Harry et Ron avaient beaucoup de mal parce qu'ils avaient des crapauds qui sautaient partout. En DCFM le professeur Lupin leur enseignait l'occlumancie. A vraie dire Harry n'en avait aucun problème vu qu'il s'y était exercé l'année précédente. Enfin au plus grand bonheur de Ron le déjeuner arriva.

-N'oubliez pas, ce soir huit heures à la salle sur demande pour l'A.D.

-OK.

-Tu verra se sera génial.

-J'attends ça avec impatience.

A huit heures tapante, plus d'une vingtaine de personne se trouvaient dans la salle. On pouvait y reconnaître Parvati, sa sœur, Lavande, Neville et surtout Cho qui ne lâchait pas Rose du regard.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons rependre le sort de désarmement pour se remettre dans le bain après les vacances. Mettez-vous par binôme et commencez.

Durant cinq bonnes minutes le sort jaillissait de partout. Certains détruisaient des livres et d'autres ne visaient pas le bon adversaire ce qui fut le cas de Cho qui s'amusait à viser Rose qui elle essayait de ne pas s'emporter.

-Elle a vraiment quelque chose contre moi _Experlliamus !_

-Ne fait pas attention à elle ça lui passera, lui dit Hermione,_ Experlliamus!_ Elle a bien cru que Harry sortait avec moi en même temps qu'elle. _Experllimus !_

-Elle ne serait pas parano ? _Experlliamus !_

-_Experlliamus !_

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Ca fait trois fois que tu me vises ! Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas ton adversaire ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Ca t'amuse de piquer les mecs des autres ? (dsl mais dans cette fic Cho à un peu le style Pansy je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ça)

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai piqué le mec de personne.

-Ah oui ? Et Harry ? Tu m'as volé Harry sale aguicheuse !

-Hallucination en vue, je ne t'ai pas « volé » Harry pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sors pas avec lui. Je n'y peux rien si vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

-Et aux dernières nouvelles Cho on ne sort plus ensemble depuis les vacances d'été alors elle ne m'aurait pas « volé » comme tu dis.

-Mais moi je t'aime encore!

-Je suis ravi pour toi , ironisa Harry.

-En plus de ça cette aguicheuse t'a ensorcelé.

Rose commençait tous bonnement à s'énerver. Elle était sur le point de craquer mais c'était une mauvaise idée à son goût.

-Tu te permets de m'insulter mais toi tu ne t'es pas regardée à ce que je vois.

-Oh que oui, mais toi tu t'es crue belle avec ton pantalon troué ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée si tu ne connais pas la mode moldue.

-C'est plutôt qu'elle est ringarde ta mode sang-de-bourbe.

-_Stupéfix !_

Le sort partit tout seul, se faire insulter de sand-de-bourbe de la part de quelqu'un qui n'était pas à Serpentard c'était choquant personne n'en revenait.

-Je suis désolée Harry mais si c'est pour se faire insulter de la sorte, autant que je m'en aille.

-Rose…mais…

Et sur ce elle partit. Harry réanima Cho et lui dit de ne plus revenir à l'A.D. surtout si c'était pour lancer des injures.

-Mais Harry tu as vu comment elle est habillée. On dirait une s….

-Stop ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends. Tu sens bien ? Tu… pars !

-Mais…

-Pars je te dis !... D'ailleurs partez tous ! L'A.D. est annulé pour ce soir !

Les élèves sortirent fâchés et outrés de ce qu'ils avaient entendus de la part de Cho.

-Elle est encore dingue de toi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule Ron, je suis son gain de consolation après s'être fait larguée par Michaël Corner.

-Ok ! Pas la peine de s'énerver.

-On devrait rentrer nous aussi on a plus rien à faire ici, leur dit Hermione.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous avez aimé ? Dîtes moi tous dans les réviews. Je reviens bientôt.


	5. Qui va au bal avec qui?

Bonjour à tous et me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire mais place aux reveiws.

**_Cécile : _**En fait l'action c'est pas trop mon truc même si j'essaie quand même d'en mettre je ne suis tout simplement pas douée pour ça mais je fais quand même ce que je peux.

**_Alicya Potter-Black : _**Oui tu peux torturer Cho _lol_. Et si ton Voldy chéri veut Rose ce n'est pas pour te tromper…enfin je pense…

**_Petite Garce : _**Merci d'être venue. Pour mettre plus de descriptions je sais que je mets trop de dialogues mais mon histoire est déjà fraîchement écrite et prête à être tapée et est tel quelle mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'essaie pas de faire quelques changement. Voici la suite.

**_Emilie : _**Si tu dis que ce n'est pas compliqué de faire une fic avec Daniel Radcliffe alors je te crois et j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi parle ton histoire. Voilà la suite.

**_Chapitre5 : Qui va au bal avec qui ?_**

C'est un endroit lugubre sombre où personne ne voudrait y vivre à part peut être une…

-Es-tu sûr que c'est bien elle Lucius ?

-Oui maître, mon fils m'a dis que de un elle est empathique de deux elle fait de la télékinésie de trois c'est une sang-de-bourbe et elle vient tout droit de Ste Lucie.

-Bien, alors comme ça ce vieux fou veut l'allier à lui et à Potter. Préviens les autres que nous allons faire une petite farce d'Halloween à Dumbledore. (Vous avez deviné qui c'est ?)

-Oui maître, j'y cours maître.

De retour à Poudlard, un soir à la mi-octobre, Dumbledore prit la parole au cours de dîner dans la grande salle pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez bien dans une semaine c'est halloween donc il y aura un bal qui concernera que les 4e et 7e année. Il n'y aura pas de cours ce jour là pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparez. Sur ce passez une bonne nuit.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor particulièrement dans le dortoir des filles une discussion s'imposa. Rose en était toute excitée, les bals elle connaissait et adorait ça.

Lavande, elle, voulait y aller avec Ron et Ginny lui promis qu'elle irait lui demander. La rouquine y irait avec Dean, Parvati avait déjà son rendez-vous un Serdaigle, Hermione voulait y aller seule.

-Et toi Rose, demanda Lavande. Avec qui veux-tu aller au bal ?

-J'avoue que j'aimerais bien y aller avec Harry -gloussement des filles- mais moi aussi je préfère y aller seule.

-Mais pourquoi ? demande Parvati totalement surprise, tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

-Oh bien sur que oui je le trouve très mignon -surtout quand il rougit- mais je sens que ça va mal se passer avec cette Cho qui a mis toutes les Serdaigle de 7e année contre moi et elles me traitent toutes d'aguicheuse ça m'énerve.

-Elle est jalouse, poursuivit Lavande. C'est plutôt elle l'aguicheuse, elle change de copain comme si c'était une loterie et Harry en a fait partit. Le pauvre.

-Alors comme ça tu as le béguin pour Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, répondit Rose un peu trop vite. C'est juste que je le trouve mignon...c'est tout.

-Mouais, poursuivit Ginny pas très convaincue, tu sais moi aussi je disais ça mais j'ai vite abandonné quand j'ai vu qu'il avait des vus sur Cho.

Pendant ce temps les garçons ont à peu près le même genre de conversation.

-Moi je ne sais pas avec qui je vais aller au bal, dit Ron totalement désespéré, et toi Neville.

-Tout à l'heure j'ai demandé à Luna si elle voulait y aller avec moi et elle a accepté.

Ron pensa que Neville avait des drôle de goûts en ce qui concernait les filles.

-Et toi Harry ? Harry….HARRY !

-Quoi? Répondit celui-ci en sortant de ses rêveries.

-Avec qui t'as l'intension d'aller au bal ?

-Je voudrais bien que Rose accepte d'y aller avec moi.

-Je le savais t'as craqué pour elle hein ? lui lança Ron d'un air moqueur.

-Ouais c'est vrai et alors ça te pose un problème ? S'énerva Harry.

-Tout doux calme toi. Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça.

-Quand je la vois et quand elle est près de moi, j'ai envie de la serre contre moi, j'ai envie de la réconforter Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour une fille même pas pour Cho, dit Harry d'un air complètement rêveur.

-A mon avis il est complètement malade, dit Neville à Ron.

-J'espère au moins pour lui que cette maladie est réciproque.

Toute la semaine on entendait parler que du bal. Qui va au bal avec qui ? Qui c'est fait prendre un râteau ? Personne n'était concentré même pas Rose qui savait qu'elle y irait seule mais qui espérait que Harry lui demande.(la fille pas du tout compliqué)

La veille du bal dans la tour Gryffondor beaucoup de personne commençait à être inquiet surtout ceux que étaient seuls.

-Allez Ginny, va lui demander s'il te plait ?

-Ok j'y vais.

&&&&&&&&&

-J'ose pas y aller. Dit Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu vas perdre tu peux me le dire?

-Ma dignité, mon orgueil je vais en prendre un sacré coup.

-Oh arrête, s'énerva Ron, vas-y, va la voir sinon demain ce sera trop tard.

-Ok j'y vais.

Pendant que Harry allait voir Rose, Ginny se dirigea vers son frère pour lui demander si il voulait bien aller au bal avec Lavande et il accepta sur le champ. Quant à Harry ça allait être plus compliquer. Elle était là près du feu avec Pattenrond dans ses mains. Il faillait se lancer c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Euh… salut Rose.

-Salu, dit-elle dans ses pensées.

-Tu vas bien ? posa Harry sans savoir quoi dire.

-Oui je vais… non mais attends, dit Rose en redcendant sut terre,on s'est vu il y a quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

-_Ne rougit pas, ne rougit pas, contrôle-toi._ Je… je voulais...je voulaissavoir si...situ aimerais aller...au bal avec moi demain. Voilà c'est dit.

-Oh Harry, j'aimerais tellement y aller avec toi c'est juste que…

-Tu y vas déjà avec une autre personne c'est ça , dit-il complètement déçu et honteux.Tu sais ce n'est pas grave…

-…Non, s'empressa de dire Rose, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que si j'y vais avec toi je crois que ça va dégénérer et Cho va encore faire des siennes et je n'ai pas envie de lui donner raison quand elle m'insulte de _sale aguicheuse_.

-Mais tu n'es pas une aguicheuse Rose et puis si elle fait comme à la première réunion de l'A.D., je serai là pour la rembarrer ne t'en fais pas, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte s'il te plait.

Rose ne chercha pas à comprendre et répondit tout de suite.

-D'accord je veux bien y aller avec toi.

-Super.

Il embrassa la joue de Rose pour la remercier et celle-ci ressentit ses joues d'enflammer.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Alors ? demanda Ron avec impatience.

-Elle a accepté, mais au début elle ne voulait pas pour que ça ne dégénère pas entre Cho et elle mais je l'ai on va dire convaincu et je l'ai embrasser sur le joue.

-Comment elle a réagit ?

-Ben elle n'a rien fait elle est restée sur place. Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

-OUI, j'y vais avec Lavande.

-J'ai hâte d'être à demain.

La plupart des élèves étaient partit se coucher sauf Hermione et Rose qui parlait toujours dans la salle commune.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben j'y vais avec Harry, il me la demandé. Je n'ai pas tout de suite accepté mais je veux quand même y aller avec lui.

-Ben voilà !

-Et m'a embrasser sur la joue j'en suis restée figer.

-Tu l'as plus que tapé dans l'œil ça c'est sur.

-Vivement demain, dit Rose pour éviter _le sujet._

-Oui vivement demain.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et oui c'est la fin j'attends vos rèviews. A toute.


	6. Bal et prophétie

Désolé pour le retard mais comme il y a qu'une review j'avais rien mis mais je vais mettre deux chapitres là.

**_Cécile : _**arrête c'est pas parfait que ça et je continue malgré ta seule réponse.

_**Chapitre6 : Bal et prophétie.**_

C'est le jour du bal. Les filles ont prévu de ne pas sortir de leur dortoir pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Maquillage, coiffure, habillage, c'est long ! Elles sont seulement sorties pour prendre leur petit déjeuner le matin mais en coup de vent, ce qui fait que les garçons n'avaient pas le temps de leur dire bonjour. Les garçons (Harry et Ron) faisait une partie d'échec et parlaient du prochain match de quiddich qui aurait lieu avant les vacances de Noël contre les Serpentard….mais les filles étaient quand même d'actualité…

-Je suis tellement content d'aller au bal avec Rose.

-Mais elle a voulu refuser au début, non ? demanda Ron.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller avec moi et c'est ça qui me fais plaisir. Tu crois que je lui plais ? demanda soudainement Harry.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'espère pour toi que oui. On devrais aller se préparer tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui tu as raison je te suis.

Dans le dortoir, les filles étaient entrain de se préparer (encore).Une fois prêtes (enfin) elles descendirent rejoindre leurs « princes charmants » sauf pour Hermione.

Quand Harry vit Rose il en était bouche bée. Elle avait une de ses robes achetées de couleur mauve en soie qui était fendue jusqu'au genoux de côté gauche. Son maquillage n'était pas très prononcé alors on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Lavande lui avait fait un parfait chignon et lui avait laissé une mèche du côté droit.

Par contre quand elle le vit elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration et ses bouffés de chaleur.

-Rose tu…tu es…ravissante, dit Harry qui avait une légère teinte cramoisie.

-Merci, et tu es…très élégant.

Ils se regardèrent une bonne trentaines de secondes quand Rose rompit le silence.

-On y va ?

-Euh…oui…bien…bien sur.

Et ils allèrent à la grande salle qui était de couleur orange et noire. Il y avait aussi des tables rondes qui pouvaient prendre environ six à huit personnes. Donc Harry Rose Ron Lavande Ginny Dean et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à l'une de ces tables lorsque Dumbledore pris la parole.

-Vous voilà ce soir au bal d'halloween. J'espère que vous aller vraiment bien vous amusez et que la soirée commence.

Dumbledore appela Rose.

-Bonsoir professeur. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

-Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien depuis la rentrée et si tu n'avais pas eu de différents.

-Tout se passe bien et j'ai eu quelques petits différents mais je pense que tout c'est arrangé.

-Bien, et tu te remets des évènements ?

-Difficilement professeur.

-D'accord tu peux retourner à ta table.

Elle alla s'asseoir et Harry lui demanda ce que voulait le professeur et lui raconta tout. A la fin du repas, la grande salle était devenue une piste de danse. Le « couple » Potter/Johanson dansa une bonne partie de la soirée, et ce fit l'heure de slow. Il se collèrent l'un à l'autre et se mirent à danser. Rose était tellement bien qu'elle mis sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps, deux personnes les regardaient de deux façons différentes. Il y avait Dumbledore qui les regardaient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en parlant avec McGonagall.

-Vous voyez Minerva, nous n'avons rien à craindre elle s'entend très bien avec M. Potter. Elle a fait un choix sans s'en rendre compte.

-Vous avez raison Albus, vous avez raison.

Et il y avait aussi Cho qui elle était dans une colère noire et s'avança vers le couple. (Elle cherche les ennuies)

-Et tu dit que tu n'es pas une aguicheuse mais tu as vu comme tu te trémousses.

-C'est pas vraie, je te l'avais dit Harry que ça allait dégénérer.

-Mais de quoi elle parle, demanda Cho qui ne comprenait rien.

-Elle parle du fait que c'est **moi** qui lui ai demandé d'aller au bal avec moi et que pour ta gouverne **elle** a refuser pour pas qu'il y ait **cette** dispute. **J'ai** insisté et elle a accepté alors si il y a quelqu'un contre qui tu dois gueuler c'est moi et non Rose ok ?

-Elle t'as vraiment grillé les neurones, mais ouvre les yeux c'est une_ salope_ ! (dsl pour les mots vulgaires)

-Eh Oh, la salope ici c'est toi s'énerva Rose, parce que ce n'est pas moi change de mecs comme de chemise.

-Espèce de…

Mais elle n'eut pas le dire quoi que ce soit car la porte de la salle s'était ouverte et avait fait place à une dizaine mangemorts, un à la tête de tous.

-Non… ça ne doit pas recommencer…non…

-Où est l'aide ! Cria le mangemort en tête.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite Bellatrix, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme comme si tout était normal.

-Où est l'aide ! Répéta t-elle.

Vu la colère de celle-ci, Rose ce mit à hurler de douleur au niveau de cœur. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit une telle colère de toute sa vie.

-Attrapez-la !

-Non !

Et une bataille éclata. Tous les professeurs ainsi que Harry combattaient les mangemorts sous les yeux de tous les élèves qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle. Rose était à terre entrain de ressentir les émotions de la bataille, elle souffrait énormément quand Lestrange s'avança vers elle.

-Tu dois venir avec nous de gré ou de force pour voir le mage noir c'est ton destin. Le défier c'est la mort assurer.

-Jamais !

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ?

-J'ai dis JAMAIS !

-_Endoloris._

Elle se remit à hurler mais là elle avait l'impression que vingt personnes la poignardaient en même temps.

-Je reconnais votre voix. Vous avez fait partit des personnes qui ont tué mes parents.

-Tout juste et je peux même dire que c'est moi qui les ai tué et si tu continues comme ça tu va les rejoindre.

-Et bien faite, cria t-elle.

-Comme tu voudras. _Avada…_

-_Stupéfix !_

Harry fut plus rapide et lança le sot de stupéfaction au mangemort. Tout les autres étaient stupéfixés et furent emmener à Azkaban.

-Merci Harry, dit Rose avant de s'évanouir.

-Professeur ! Professeur ! Elle est inconsciente !

-Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie, s'écria Mme Pomfrech !

Hermione, Harry et Ron suivirent Mm Pomfrech à l'infirmerie. Elle l'a déposa sur un des lit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas d'ici deux jours elle pourra sortir. Le fait qu'elle soit empathique et q'elle est reçue le _doloris_ l'a énormément affaiblie mais elle s'en remettra. Maintenant retourner dans vos salles.

Rose dormit toute la nuit dans un sommeil mouvementé mais ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête atroce comme si on l'avait assommé à coup de massue.

-Vous êtes enfin réveillée. Vous vous êtes agitée dans votre sommeil malgré _la potion sans rêve_ que je vous ai fait boire. Tenez prenez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux par la suite.

Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie et alla s'asseoir près de Rose.

-Bonjour Rosalie. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bonjour professeur, j'ai très mal à la tête mais je pense que ça ira… Professeur, pourrais-je vous posez une question ?

-Oui vas-y je t'écoute ?

-Est-ce vrai que c'est ma destiné de suivre…Voldemort ?

Vois-tu Rosalie, je savais que tu allais me poser ce genre de question alors tiens lit ce qui est écrit.

Dumbledore lui tendit un papier et elle ce mit à le lire.

_Le jour de Noël, une fille d'ascendance moldue naîtra, alors des dons seront à son actif et seront envié par le Seigneur des Ténèbre dès qu'ils se prononceront. Ces dons se développeront au fil de sa jeunesse et il y en aura un certains nombres. C'est alors qu'un choix s'imposera à elle : s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbre ou s'allier à celui qui naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. Elle pourra en aider qu'un…seulement un. Cette fille sera née le jour de Noël et sera d'ascendance moldue. Elle naîtra la même année que celui qui sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois._

(Je ne suis pas très douée pour les prophéties)

-C'est une prophétie…qui parle de moi ? demanda Rose.

-C'est exact.

-Et celui surnommé _celui qui naîtra lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois _c'est Harry ?

-Oui. Maintenant tu as compris ce que tu dois faire? Je te laisse te reposer tu pourra sortir demain.

Et il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. La jeune fille repensa à la prophétie tout en s'endormant.

&&&&&&&&&

-Chut il ne faut pas la réveiller.

-Alors tais-toi imbécile !

-Trop tard.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien très bien…un peu fatiguée et secouée mais ça va. Dumbledore vous a parlé de la prophétie.

-Oui.

-Je n'arrive pas à que tu devras le vaincre avec moi.

-Je ne crois pas que ça ce passe comme ça, commença Hermione, je pense que Rose doit faire ce que toi tu veux pour qu'elle t'aide.

-Tu résonnes comme moi, lui dit Rose.

-Veuillez la laissez elle doit se reposez elle sortira demain matin. Allez ouste ! S'écria l'infirmière.

-Aller à demain.

-A demain !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà la suite arrive tout de suite. Revieiw please !


	7. Tristesse

Et voici le chapitre suivant.

_**Chapitre7 : Tristesse.**_

De retour dans les ténèbres. Ce chers Voldemort était furieux.

-Vous n'êtes que des incapables. Je n'ai que des idiots à mon service ! DES IDIOTS ! Puisque c'est ainsi nous allons encore s'attaquer à son cœur, ses émotions et là peut-être qu'elle me suivra sinon elle mourra.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard tout se passait plutôt bien. Rose était sortie de l'infirmerie dans les deux jours qui avaient suivie l'incident du bal et allait à la bibliothèque pour récupérer les cours manquer mais c'était surtout pour s'isoler. Elle voulait rester seule et réfléchir, réfléchir à tout ce qui se passait : la mort de ses parents, la rencontre du trio d'or, la prophétie.

_Mais pourquoi cela arrive-t-il à moi ? Et cette prophétie qui me demande de choisir. Comme si le choix était difficile, bien sur que je vais m'allier à Harry. Même si je meurs ce sera pour une bonne cause._

Pendant qu'elle se disait tous ça elle était partie au bord de lac. C'est la première fois que les livres lui donnaient la nausée. Elle commençait à avoir froid et senti une cape autour d'elle : celle de Harry.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'aire absente depuis quelque temps… en fait depuis que tu es sortie de l'infirmerie. On commence à s'inquiéter.

Rose eu un petit rire ce qui étonna Harry.

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Vous ? Tu ne veux pas dire toi ?

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

-Je veux dire que c'est seulement toi qui t'inquiètes pour moi et non Hermione et encore moins Ron.

-Ben…euh…_contrôle toi ne rougis pas._

-Je trouve ça gentil de ta part… mais tu sais j'ai besoin de m'isoler de réfléchir ça fait trop d'un coup.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais si tu veux viens te confier à moi.

-Je…j'ai un peu froid je vais dans la salle commune. Tu viens ?

-Je te suis.

Ils rentrèrent dans le châteaux et là les attendait McGonagall avec un aire triste que Rose ressenti tout de suite.

-Professeur que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Rose.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir tout de suite miss Johanson.

-Bon on se voit tout à l'heure Rose.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas et couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et de rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe et le griffon la stoppa en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait entrer sans le mot de passe. Elle ne sa laissa pas abattre et fit pivoter la statue qui protesta par la pensée tout en jetant certains sorts. Elle entra dans le bureau et y vit Dumbledore assit derrière.

-Bonjour professeur, le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vouliez me voir. Elle était très triste et…vous l'êtes aussi. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je…assieds-toi d'abord ça vaudrait mieux.

Là elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il commença à parler.

-Je…je suis désolé mais il faut que tu saches que ta sœur Alexandra est décédée hier au soir…elle…

Alors qu'elle était toute droite sur la chaise elle s'effondra sur celle-ci et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Elle…a été tuée par des mangemorts c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Non…ce n'est pas possible pourquoi elle, elle n'a rien fait ! Je…je n'ai plus personne elle était ma seule famille. Où j'irai après ? Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

-Calme-toi Rosalie.

-Que je me calme ! QUE JE ME CALME !

-Oui que tu te calmes. Retourne dans la salle commune et appelle-moi Hermione s'il te plait.

Elle partit sans un regard pour le professeur et retourna dans sa salle commune avec beaucoup de difficulté jamais le château ne lui avait paru aussi grand et Dieu sait qu'il est grand.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle dit à Hermione que le directeur voulait la voir. Elle ne posa aucune question et partit le voir en courrant. Rose s'assit sur le canapé entre Ron et Harry et commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Rose que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron.

-Pourquoi il voulait te parler ? Continua Harry.

Et là elle éclata en sanglot en leur racontant ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau. Harry eut une soudaine envie de la prendre dans se bras, de la bercer et de la consoler.

-Et pourquoi il a convoqué Hermione ?

-J'en sais rien.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau,Dumbledore explique la situation à Hermione qui versa une larme.

-Mais, continua le directeur, si je t'ai convoqué c'est pour te dire que j'ai demandé à tes parents si ils voulaient bien accueillir Rosalie pendant les vacances d'été vu qu'elle est encore mineure et ils ont accepté. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde professeur, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demander à la famille Weasley ?

-Pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop longtemps dans le monde de la magie. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit bousculé en faisant un ans dans le monde des sorciers. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Va dans la grande salle le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi.

Elle s'exécuta. Arrivée dans la grande salle, elle s'assit à côté de Rose entrain de pleurer dans son assiette. Hermione lui expliqua ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore et celle-ci la remercia en pleurant de plus belle.

De retour dans les ténèbres, pendant que tout le monde pleurait, un certain Voldemort ne se retenait pas de rire.

-Avec ça si elle ne s'allie pas à moi c'est qu'elle est vraiment idiote…cela ne m'étonnerait pas c'est un sang-de-bourbe.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Als vous en pensez quoi dite le moi… dans les révieiws.


	8. Confidence d'une haut placée et vol en

Bonjour à toutes et à « tous » et je vous présente mon nouveaux chapitre. Alors à la lecture. Lol

Bon je pense que je vais sans doute écrire dans le vent en ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave. Alors voilà même si il n'y a pas de réviews, j'écrirais quand même toute mon histoire parce que j'ai déjà écrit la suite _**Les dons du ciel 2 :l'amour inattendue **_qui sera je ne vous le cache pas un Drago/Hermione et il y aura bien sur Rosalie Johanson dans la suite, alors je trouverais dommage de mettre la deuxième partie sans finir la première voilà c'est dit même si je sais que personne ne va lire ça mais au moins ça me fais de bien de l'écrire .

Mais place à la réponse.

**_Lovelydanny : _**Ouais pauvre Alexandra, mais bon elle aura quand même des moment joyeux la petite Rose. Ravie que tu aimes mon histoire.

_**Chapitre8 : Confidences d'une haut placée et vol en tout genre.**_

En apprenant cette nouvelle, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Là, Rose n'avait vraiment plus personne, mais elle pourrait vivre chez les Granger jusqu'à sa majorité. D'ailleurs, c'est assez bizarre qu'ils aient accepté. Elle restait de plus en plus seule, s'acharnait au travail alors qu'elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Elle se mettait à pleurer tous les soirs et cela durant deux semaines.

Un soir comme tous les soirs depuis quelque temps lors du dîner, Rose ne mangea rien.

-Rose ça va ? demanda Ron. On ne te voit plus et ça fait deux semaines que tu ne manges pratiquement rien.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix sombre.

-Tu es sûre ? On n'en a pas vraiment l'impression…si tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose…

-J'ai dit que j'allais bien, t'as compris !

Si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas c'était la pitié et elle la ressentait dans le trio d'or. Alors, elle sortit de la salle sans oublier de les foudroyer du regard pour la pitié qu'ils avaient. Elle se retrouva dans la salle commune entrain de pleurer encore une fois à chaudes larmes.

-Rose, commença Harry au bord de l'exaspération. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant Cho qui n'arrêter pas de pleurer l'année passée. (Quel insensible !) Je sais que c'est dur mais il fait aller de l'avant, moi aussi j'ai perdu des gens que j'aimais beaucoup et des gens que j'aurais aimé connaître, comme Sirius Black, lui je le connaissais mais pas assez longtemps. Tu as du en entendre parler et bien…

-Harry, interrompit Hermione avant qu'il continue son monologue, je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça qu'on va avancer.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côte de Rose toujours en pleure.

-Rose…peux…peux-tu nous raconter comment c'est passé le jour où tes parents ont été tués ?

-Et tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on va avancé? Chuchota Ron.

-Chut !

Rose acquiesça et commença à raconter son histoire tout en sanglotant.

-Je…c'était dans la deuxième quinzaine du mois d'août. On était tous ensemble dans le manoir…

-Manoir ! Interrompit Ron. Tu avais un manoir ! Qui était tes parents,

-Mon père était…comment dire… en quelque sorte à la tête de l'île et ma mère l'assistait. Enfin bref je continue. Alors on était tous les quatre, mes parents, ma sœur et moi dans le salon et on discutait de chose et d'autre. Je sentais qu'ils n'allaient pas bien et qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose mais je n'ai rien dit. Et à un moment, on a entendu un vacarme. Les maîtres d'hôtes ont commencé à s'affoler…

-Les maîtres d'hôtes !

-Ron !

-Désolé, continue.

-…Les mangemorts étaient là. Toutes ma famille c'est mise à se regarder en disant «c'est maintenant » mais je ne comprenais rien du tout. Je n'arrivais pas y croire je me suis demandé comment ils avaient fait pour venir jusqu'ici et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Ils étaient au moins quinze -vous vous rendez compte quinze mangemorts pour aller chercher une personne- dont cette Lestrange qui hurlait «Où est l'aide » comme une folle et il y en avait aussi un qui ressemblait à Malefoy.

-Sûrement son père.

-Sûrement…Mes parents m'ont dit de m'en aller avec ma sœur mais moi je ne voulais pas partir. Certains des maîtres d'hôtes étaient des sorciers, ils ont essayé de nous défendre mais…ils se sont faits tués -elle se remit à pleurer-. Les mangemorts se sont approchés de mes parents, mais leur seul moyen de défense était des révolvers…

-Des quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Des armes moldus, s'empressa de dire Hermione.

-…mais avec ça ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Je voulais les défendre, utiliser mes dons mais ça ne faisait que une semaine que je les avais et je ne les contrôlais pas. Alexandra me retenait en disant que l'on ne pouvait rien faire…et ils les ont tués…sous nos yeux. A la suite de ça, on s'est mise à courir dans notre chambre puis Alexandra me tandis un portoloin que sois disant Dumbledore leur avait confier dès que j'ai eu mes dons. Ce qui veut dire qu'il était au courrant de tous et qu'il n'avait rien fais pour changer le cours de l'histoire. On a utilisé le portoloin et s'est retrouvée devant notre nouvelle maison en plein cœur de Londres…et…me voilà.

Maintenant, à Ste Lucie, tout le monde est au courrant de ce qui s'est passé. Le monde de la magie n'est pas du tout caché là-bas. Ma famille était appréciée de tout le monde et tout à coup elle n'existait plus.

Dire tout ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Mais ça lui faisait de bien.

-Comment te sens tu maintenant ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Alors tu vois maintenant pourquoi je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te confier ?

Ron, lui n'en revenait pas. Elle était riche et avait tout perdu. Elle avait une vie de rêve et avait tout perdu. (Il ne pense qu'à ça)

-Tu avais tout pour être heureuse, et…

-Ron, pour une fois dans ta vie…boucle-la. Lança Hermione.

Rose se mit à éclater de rire, un rire joyeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps mais il fallait qu'elle rie, elle en avait besoin.

-Dites-moi, commença Rose pour changer de sujet, il n'y aurait pas un match demain ?

-Oui contre les Serpentard, ça va être la guerre…

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

-Je hais le quiddich…enfin surtout quand on en parle pour les matchs je ne dis rien et puis je trouve que c'est dangereux.

-Tu sais Mione, dit Rose d'un ton légèrement rêveur, le quiddich a certain avantage et ça peut laisser rêveur…enfin je me comprends.

-Pas moi.

-Bonne nuit. Viens je vais t'expliquer.

Rose avait dit ça tout en regardant Harry. Oh oui elle se comprenait.

-Tu as vu comment elle t'a regardé ? dit le rouquin au brun.

-Oui j'ai vu. Tu crois que je lui plais ? Redemanda Harry plein d'espoir.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais pas mais, j'espère pour toi.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Alors ça voulait dire quoi ? Et tu crois je ne t'ai pas vu quand tu as regardé Harry.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Oui…alors ?

-Je voulais tout simplement dire que entendre les garçons parler de quiddich c'est soûlant mais le résultat physique est très prometteur si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui je vois…je ne voyais pas ça ainsi. Mais tu te rends compte de comment tu as regardé Harry ?

-Oui je sais mais j'avoue qu'il me plaît énormément…

-Enfin t'avoues…bon on en reparlera demain je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

Les filles se couchèrent. Elles dormaient profondément mais durant la nuit quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Rose s'éleva dans les airs. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne dormait plus dans mais au dessus de son lit, jusqu'au lendemain où Hermione essaya de la réveiller et qu'elle atterrit sur son lit comme un vulgaire objet.

-Rose ça va ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu étais entrain de léviter en dormant.

-Pardon ? Oh non, un autre don.

-…

-Tu as lu la prophétie non ? Elle dit qu'au cours de ma jeunesse j'aurais plusieurs dons qui se développeront et la lévitation doit en fait partie.

-Encore un a maîtrisé ?

-Exactement et je crois que ce n'est pas fini…

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Et voilà als qu'en pensez-vous ?


	9. Quiddich

Place au chapitre 9 dons à la suite.

**_Lovelydanny :_** À vraie dire j'en sais absolument rien. Il faut que tu saches que la suite est faîtes et que la suite de la suite (_lol)_ est en cours d'écriture et là je suis vraiment à cours d'inspiration, je suis en totale panne sèche.

Voilà la suite…

_**Chapitre9 : Quiddich.**_

Les filles arrivèrent dans la grande salle en parlant de ce qui s'était passé le matin même tout en ignorant les deux garçons se qui les énervaient particulièrement.

-Non mais je te le dis j'ai la poisse… je n'aime pas la hauteur.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, et puis je pense pour toi que ce sera plus facile à maîtriser et moins dangereux.

-Salut les filles…

-Oui j'espère que tu as raison, sinon je ne vais pas tenir…je n'aime pas la hauteur…

-Les filles…

-En plus n'oublie pas que ce n'est peut-être pas le dernier.

-LES FILLES !

-Quoi !

-Ca fait une heure qu'on vous appelle et vous nous ignorez, s'énerva Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je lévite, soupira Rose.

-Ah, et tu évites qui ? dit bêtement Ron.

-Pas éviter, reprit Hermione, mais léviter.

-Et depuis quand, continua Harry.

-Depuis hier au soir. Ca m'a pris en dormant. Ca en fait un de plus dans mon répertoire et comme tu dis Hermione ce n'est pas fini. C'est la galère !

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy c'était approche avec sa troupe à la table des Gryffondore pile en face de Harry. Il commencèrent à de regarder droit dans les yeux, prêts à se ruer dessus.

-Alors prêt à perdre Potter ?

-Pas autant que toi et ta vieille équipe.

-Je préfère le mienne à la tienne. Tu as deux belettes dans ton équipe… très peu pour moi.

-C'est qui que tu traite de belette ? Rugit Ron.

-Toi et ta soeur bien entendu.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez, c'est soûlant à la fin. Intervient Hermione.

-Toi on ne t'a rien demandé sale sang-de-bourbe.

-Ma parole, hurla Rose, tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche. Franchement Malefoy, reviens nous voir quand tu sauras dire «Voldemort» avant de faire chier.

C'est vrai que Malefoy n'avait jamais dit son nom et rien que de l'entendre il en frissonna, mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui parle ainsi, surtout une sang-de-bourbe.

-Non mais qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça Johanson ? Tu oublies que je suis un Malefoy !

-Et moi une Johanson et on ne parle pas à une Johanson de cette façon. Si tu savais qui j'étais et ce que ma famille pouvait faire, il y aurait longtemps que tu serais entrain de croupir sous terre avec ta famille.

-Qui tu es ? Mais je vais te le dire ! Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, une orpheline, une amie de Potter et surtout tu as une réputation de pétasse du marcher. Alors tu vois.

Les Serpentard se mirent à rire et dans un mouvement de colère, Rose donna un coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille de Malefoy qui hurla de douleur et propulsa toute l'équipe hors de la grande salle. McGonagall qui avait assisté à tout ça allait dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore le retint.

-Vous n'allez pas la laissez faire ? Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu et qu'elle est nouvelle et que M Malefoy n'est pas la sagesse incarnée mais tout de même.

-Intervenez, si vous voulez que Poudlard disparaisse.

-Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement Albus ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Minerva. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est encore capable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rose se rassit à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh...commença Ron, on va se préparer pour…pour le match. Tu viens Harry ?

-Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ? Demenda Rose d'une voix menaçante toujours sous la colère.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Ron !

-Allez-y les garçon et bonne chance. Dit Hermione en voyant que Rose recommençait à s'énerver.

L'après-midi arriva à une grande vitesse. Tout le monde parlait de ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle le matin. Les Serpentard fuyait Rose comme la peste à son grand plaisir. L'heure du match arriva. Les deux équipes étaient stressées. Malefoy avait mal entre ses deux jambes mais n'en montrait rien évidemment.

Neville était l'animateur. Les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur le terrain et dans les airs. Les capitaine Qui était Harry et Malefoy se serrèrent la main et se dirent quelque mots.

-Alors, pas trop mal Malefoy ?

-Ta copine va me le payer tu peux en être sûr.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Mme Bibine lança le souaffle suivi des autres balles et la partie pouvait commencer.

(Attention les commentaire de match et moi ça fait deux !)

-Les Serpentard sont en possession du souaffle. Parkinson, Zambini qui repasse à Parkinson qui fonce vers les buts qui tire et qui RATE ! C'est trop cool ! Ron a le souaffle, il l'a passe à sa sœur qui elle…ATTENTION GINNY LE COGNARD FONCE SUR TOI ! Ouf Dean l'a éloigné…Ginny passe le souaffle à Lavande qui passe à Parvati qui tire et qui…MARQUE ! OUAIS ! On est les champions ! Dix points pour Gryffondor.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Les Serpentard vont en bavez qu'ils soient humiliés… dit Rose à Hermione.

-Dis-moi t'es à fond dans les match ?

-Oh oui…

&&&&&&&&

-…dix point pour Serpantard ils sont à égalités mais…attendez…les attrapeurs…il ont vu le vif d'or…ALLEZ HARRY…ALLEZ…tu vas l'attraper !

Harry et Malefoy avaient vu le vif d'or en même temps mais le Serpentard avait un peu d'avance. C'était une folle course mais…

-Harry prend de l'avant. Allez tu vas y arriver fonce Harry fonce ! Attention au cognard…ouf dieu soit loué…fonce Harry la fouine te rattrape.

Harry qui avait entendu ce que Neville avait dit et il fonça le plus vite qu'il pouvait et après un vingtaine de minute de course…

-Harry a attrapé le vif d'or Gryffondor marque 160 à 10 quelle humiliation. Deux fois dans la même journée, c'est bien fait !

Les deux équipes arrivèrent au sol et les Serpentard étaient furieux, les Gryffondor heureux. Rose et Hermione descendirent des tribunes et se jetèrent sur Harry et Ron. Malefoy qui ne supporta pas la défaite s'approcha du quatuor.

-Alors Heureux ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas Malefoy, tu peux me le dire ? répondit le brun.

-C'est la dernière fois que vous m'humiliez toi et ta sang-de-bourbe de copine.

-Deux fois dans la même journée mon pauvre…dis-moi pas trop mal ? Je ne t'ai pas castré au moins ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu perdes ta virilité.

Les Gryffondore se mirent à rire aux éclats. Les Serpentard brandirent les baguettes sur Rose et les rouges et or en firent de même sur l'autre équipe. Ils ne riaient plus mais Rose elle, continuait toujours.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une équipe minable qui va me faire peur. Si vous voulez je peux vous humiliez…encore.

C'était une scène comme on n'en avait jamais vu. Deux équipes l'une contre l'autre, les baguettes brandies et une personne au milieu sans défense. Les professeurs voulaient arrêtez tous cela mais personne ne les écoutaient.

Rose ressentit la peur des Serpentard ce qui la fit encore plus. Puis elle leur tourna le dos et elle pu entendre sept _stupéfix _se jeter sur elle mais sans savoir comment elle était dans les airs. Tout le terrain en était bouche bée. Elle redescendit sur terre.

-C'est pitoyable, attaquer dans le dos ce n'est pas du tout courageux…c'est Serpentard et de tout façon vous vous humiliez vous-même une troisième fois.

Et elle s'en alla suivit des Gryffondore qui avaient un sourire en coin.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Als ? Je vous promets que la suite sera beaucoup beaucoup mieux…enfin c'est selon moi bien sur…


	10. En finir

Voilà le chapitre 10 qui arrive et je peux vous dire que… ça promet !

_**Chapitre10 : En finir.**_

Le premier trimestre passa très vite. C'était déjà les vacances de Noël et il neigeait. C'était l'une des rare fois où Rose en voyait, elle en était émerveillée et Ron se moquait d'elle à cause de ça. Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de bal car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne au château, au grand regret de la Ste Lucienne. Donc leur programme pour les vacances étaient batailles de boules de neige et promenade à Pré-au-Lard. Les filles s'amusaient à échanger leurs affaires et les garçons étaient choqués de voir Hermione avec des vêtements extrêmement moulants. Ils ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau.

Puis ce fut le jour de Noël et donc l'anniversaire de Rose. Elle avait 16 ans. Celle-ci n'était pas heureuse ; effectivement c'était son premier anniversaire sans sa famille. Elle n'était pas du tout dans son assiette mais le trio d'or essayait de lui remonter le moral.

-Joyeux Noël et bon anniversaire Rose !

-Oh…merci…

-Viens t'asseoir on a des petits truc pour toi…

-Mais vous n'auriez pas dût…ce n'était pas la peine…

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, dit Harry en la prenant par la main pour l'inciter à s'asseoir. Tiens celui-là est de ma part.

Elle lui prit son cadeau, l'ouvrit et pu voir un beau journal intime blanc cassé ornée d'or avec une plume qui elle aussi était en or.

-Je…je…merci…mais comment as-tu su que c'était ce que je voulais ?

-Tes yeux pétillaient devant quand on était à Pré-au-Lard. (il est observateur)

Rose lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier. Harry était aux anges. Hermione lui offrit un livre « Dix bonne raisons de sourire » ce qui la fit rire (c'est un début) et Ron lui donna un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants (pas original, j'ai pas trouvé mieux). Mais il lui manquait quelque chose : ses parents.

Le lendemain matin, elle était triste de ne pas avoir eu sa famille auprès d'elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Le soir elle avait été au bord du lac gelé, il faisait extrèmement froid mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle pleurait encore et toujours. Elle avait beau essayé d'être forte, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ensuite, elle eût envie de léviter au dessus du lac. En fait, elle voulait en finir revoir sa famille elle n'allait pas tenir toute seule. Elle regarda le ciel, y demanda pardon et se laissa tomber dans le lac qui se brisa. Mais quelqu'un qui rodait dans les parages la sortit in extremis. (Au zut ! Non je rigole c'est elle le personnage principale)

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? dit la personne.

-Laisse moi y retourner ! Laisse-moi y…, laisse-moi…

Puis plus rien. Elle était dans les vapes et tremblait. Elle fit directement emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Oh mon dieu ! Que c'est t-il passé Mr Potter ?

-Elle était dans le lac…et je l'ai sortit de là. Harry ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait vu une tentative de suicide sur place.

-Allongez-la, et vous allez restez ici cette nuit. Mais que faisiez-vous à cette heure tardive dehors?

-Je…je me promenais.

-Vous resterez à veiller sur elle les jours qui vont suivre, de la compagnie lui fera du bien.

Harry resta à l'infirmerie à veiller sur Rose. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle voulait mourir. Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais elle était très fragile. Pendant quatre jours il resta là près d'elle. Elle ne se réveillait pas. Mais Mme Pomfreh lui avait dit que c'était normal et qu'il ne devait s'inquiéter.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle voulait se suicider.

-Elle est plus triste qu'elle veut nous le faire croire, continua Hermione, heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps.

-Mais au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

-Je me promenais, je pensais à…Sirius.

-On va retourner à la tour, dit Ron pour éviter le sujet. Tu viens avec nous Harry ?

-Non, non.

Ils s'en allèrent laissant un Harry complètement pâle, mort d'inquiétude pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois mois. Puis il se mit à lui parler en sachant qu'elle était plus qu'inconsciente.

-Pourquoi, tu as fais ça Rosalie ? Mourir n'arrange rien tu sais. Si tu meurs, beaucoup de personne sera triste…y compris moi. …Si tu seulement savais…ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire…voilà je…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il sentit la main de Rose qui était dans la sienne bouger.

-Harry ?

-Rose ! Tu…tu es réveillée ? Mme Pomfrech ! Mme Pomfrech !

-Mais que se passe t-il ?

-Elle est réveillée !

-Oh merci mon dieu ! Comment allez vous mon enfant ?

-Je…j'ai froid.

-C'est normale, vous faîtes de l'hypothermie. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

C'était la fin des vacances, on était en Janvier et Rose était sortit de l'infirmerie. Entre temps, tout le monde était au courrant de ce qui c'était passé ; Durant près d'une semaine quand elle était dans les couloirs elle entendait des murmures et un sentiment de pitié. Le seul en droit où elle était tranquille c'était le bord du lac…enfin tranquille c'est beaucoup dire…

-Salut.

-Salut, je vais finir par croire que tu me surveilles.

-Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie que tu refasses cette énorme bêtise. Tu sais, poursuivit Harry, tu m'as fais très peur.

Savoir qu'une personne s'inquiétait pour elle lui mettait du baume au cœur. Puis elle se souvenu que Harry voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle entendait toutes les personnes qui lui parlaient. Harry était tout à coup paniqué. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait mais hésita à se lancer. Et si il se prenait un râteau? Oh et puis zut, qui ne tente à rien n'a rien.

-Je voulais…te…te dire que…tu me plaisais voilà c'est dit. Je sais que le dire pendant que tu agonisais n'était pas courageux de ma part mais je ne savais pas que tu m'entendais. En clair je voulais te dire aussi que je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase encore une fois car Rose avait soudainement posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry qui en fut étonné mais y prit goût rapidement (quel garçon ne le prendrait pas ?). Leur cœur battait la chamade une chaleur les envahissait. Puis ils approfondirent leur baiser. Ils y mirent toute leur passion, ils ne s'arrêtèrent rien qu'une seconde pour se regarder dans les yeux, puis ils reprirent là où ils en étaient restés.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…oh mon dieu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione.

-Rien…tout va bien…oh mon dieu…

-Rien, tu te moques de nous ? Poursuivit Ginny. Tu es heureuse et paniquée, tu cries « oh mon dieu » mais sinon tu n'as rien.

-J'ai embrassé Harry mais à part ça il n'y a rien…

Les filles se mirent à glousser dans le dortoir.

-C'n'est pas trop tôt, lança Parvati.

-Où, quand et c'était comment ?

-Tout à l'heure, au bord du lac et c'était…magnifique.

-Ca veut dire que vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Hein…oui ça va bien, je vais parfaitement bien…

-T'as l'air absent. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état c'est quand Cho t'avait…ne me dis pas que toi et Rose vous vous êtes…

-Elle m'a embrassé.

-Et alors ? C'était comment ? Ce n'était pas humide au moins ? (Clin d'œil au Tome5)

-Oh non ce n'était pas humide c'était génial, mais maintenant j'ai peur qu'elle regrette. Mais si je devais le revivre je le ferais sans hésiter.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors comment vous trouvez. Et maintenant que Rosalie et Harry se sont embrassés ?


	11. Duel

Place au chapitre 11…

**_Lovelydanny : _**Ca y est c'est fais il se sont embrasser. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Et ce serai vraiment sympa de ta part si tu faisait un article pour ma fic je t'en remercie.

Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre11 : Duel.**_

Les deux semaines qui ont suivit leur embrassade, Rose et Harry ne se parlaient pratiquement plus (Vraiment trop timides). Ils étaient gênés l'un de l'autre. A chaque fois que Harry la regardait, il rougissait ce qui faisait rire ses amis. Rose elle, quand elle le voyait son cœur s'accélérait. Au début elle pensait que c'était son empathie qui lui jouait des tours mais elle s'est vite rendue compte que c'était son cœur qui battait si fort et pas celui d'un autre. Les seuls moments où ils se parlaient brièvement, c'était quand ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre en cours. Ou sinon ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil et se souriaient de temps en temps.

(Mais quand vont-ils se décider à se parler ? lol)

On était le 20 du mois de Janvier, il était tôt. Rose était dans la salle commune, seule, près du feu avec Pattenrond dans ses mains. Les autres devaient certainement dormir. Elle méditait, elle pensait à Harry -encore- et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle: c'était lui.

-Salut.

-Bonjour ça va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Moi aussi…

Le blanc total. Ca devenait très embarrassant. Il faillait dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-On…, commença Harry, on ne se parle plus beaucoup depuis…enfin tu vois quoi et ça dure…

-Oui, justement…je…je voulais m'excuser… de m'être…jeter sur toi. C'est le mot. Cho a totalement raison je suis une aguicheuse et je ne m'en rends même pas compte c'est ça le pire. C'est comme quand ma sœur me disait que quand je parlais trop c'était parce que j'étais nerveuse à cause de quelqu'un, mais je lui ai toujours dis que ce n'était pas vrai mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte non plus…olala maintenant ça recommence. Maintenant je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Je vais te raconter toute ma vie. En fait, je voulais simplement te dire que…

Harry avait un petit rire durant le monologue de Rose. Puis pour la faire taire, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui mit un doigt devant sa bouche avant de lui parler.

-Chut…tu n'es pas une aguicheuse je te l'ai déjà dit…mais par contre, ta sœur avait totalement raison, tu parles trop.

Après ça il l'embrassa. La chasteté du baiser ne dura pas longtemps. Rose mit ses bras autour du cou d'Harry tandis que lui se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle. La jeune fille avait l'impression de s'envoler. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une impression parce qu'ils lévitaient. Mais ne s'en sont rendus compte que quand Hermione avait fait intrusion dans la salle pour soi-disant récupérer son chat. Elle se fit bien entendu la « plus discrète » possible pour ne pas les déranger, et ils atterrirent très lourdement sur le canapé. Ils se levèrent gênés pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

-Mais vous pouvez rester, leur dit Hermione avec un petit sourire, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Oui bien sur._ Prends moi pour un idiot Hermione Jane Granger. _Se dit intérieurement Harry.

Et le nouveau couple de Poudlard alla prendre son petit- déjeuner. Tout se passait à merveille. Dumbledore était plutôt heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien…très bien. Mais il y a toujours la « chercheuse d'ennuie » qui n'était pas contente même plutôt furieuse. Elle s'avança vers Rose et lui envoya une de ces gifles magistrales.

-Non mais t'es complètement tarée, se mis à hurler Rose. Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? T'es folle !

-Pourquoi ? Ca y est t'es contentes ? T'as eu Harry l'aguicheuse ? Tu as fais semblant de vouloir te suicider et après tu te jettes sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde et pour le fait que je me sois jetée sur Harry et bien je me suis excusée et…

-Et devine quoi, reprit Harry, c'est moi qui me suis -comment tu as dis ça- jeté sur elle ce matin. Maintenant TU NOUS FOUS LA PAIX !

-Ouais t'as raison je te laisse toi et ta traînée.

-Moi une traînée ? Non mais attends, ça fait seulement quatre mois que nous sommes ici et je t'ai vu dans les bras de…cinq, non six garçons alors que moi je n'ai embrassé Harry que depuis trois semaines et il n'y a eu personne d'autre avant donc de nous deux maintenant tu vois qui est la traînée.

Sous la colère Cho lui renvoya une gifle que Rose n'essaya même pas d'éviter. Serdaigle se vit enlever 50 points.

-Toi, moi, ce soir dans la salle de duel. (Normalement ce sont les garçon qui disent se genre de chose mais bon)

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me fais chier.

-Ah, dit naïvement Rose, je croyais que c'était parce que j'ai dit que tu étais une…enfin tu vois…

Troisième gifle, 100 points retirer. (Ben c'est une gifle, 100 points c'est mérité)

-J'accepte, lança Rose.

-PARFAIT !

-PARFAIT !

Cho repartit à se table furax. Toute l'école avait assisté à ça et fut tous étonner que Rose ne réagisse pas. Mais elle savait que ne rien faire l'enrageait encore plus.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ? Demenda Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais vous allez vous entretuez ! Dit Hermione d'un air affolée affolant.

-Je ne lancerai aucun sort, sortit la concernée.

-Mais alors comment…

-Je ne lancerai aucun sort comme ça il y en aura au moins une qui ne sera pas amochée et si je le suis, je pense qu'il y aura des témoins pour dire je n'ai rien fait…enfin rien fait, c'est beaucoup dire…

-Tu vas utiliser la télékinésie, dit subitement Hermione.

-Peut-être bien…

L'après-midi passa très vite. Tous les élèves étaient au courant de se qui allait se passer le soir venu. Rose s'en fichait un peu mais Harry lui était inquiet de savoir que sa petite-amie actuelle allait se battre en duel avec son ancienne « petite-amie ». C'était à faire peur. Même si Rose disait qu'elle n'allait « rien » faire, il la savait, en la connaissant très impulsive.

Minuit arriva. Les ¾ des Gryffondor était là, des Serdaigle et bien sur des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

-Je vais lui donner une bonne leçon. Je vais m'amuser un peu.

Rose embrassa Harry et s'avança vers Cho pour commencer le duel.

-Alors prête ? demanda l'asiatique.

-Tu veux jouer les gamines ? On va jouer les gamines.

Elles se positionnèrent et Cho lança un _Experlliamus _d'une telle puissance que Rose fut éjectée mais elle se contrôla avec la lévitation et rattrapa se baguette.

-N'utilise pas tes dons contre moi.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est pour moi.

Cho était tellement en pétard qu'elle jetait les sorts sans même viser Rose qui elle, les contrait pour faire en sorte qu'ils la frôlent ; puis soudain, Cho lui lança un _Stupéfix _auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle déploya un champ protection autour d'elle. Toute la salle n'en revenait pas et regardait tous Rose d'une drôle de façon et elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle comprit bien vite quand elle vit Cho _Stupéfixée_. Elle la réanima et lui parla tranquillement.

-Tu vois où peuvent mener tes conneries ? J'aurais pu te tuer sans m'en rendre compte, en es-tu consciente ? Maintenant tu me fiche la paix ou je peux te jurer que ta mort ne sera pas naturelle.

Et elle s'en alla, laissant tout le monde perplexe.

Le lendemain, il y avait toujours des chuchotements à propos de la veille. Et heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas fait prendre. Mais c'était bizarre, ils étaient quand même plus d'une centaine hors de leur salle commune.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée, lui dit Ron.

-Je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours.

-Heureusement, parce que je suis vraiment trop jeune pour m'inquiéter, dit Harry en arrivant près d'eux.

-Et en plus j'ai découvert un autre don, vous ne trouvez pas ça génial ? La protection, je trouve ça cool… mais je dois avouez qu'elle m'affaiblit.

-Ben alors fais attention, ne la déploie que quand c'est important. Vous penserez peut-être que je suis folle, mais si elle t'affaiblit ne t'entraîne pas à la déployer. Je pense que ça viendra tout seul. Conseilla Hermione.

-Je prends note, merci.

**_Fin du chapitre._**


	12. Il y en a vraiment marre

Voilà la chapitre 12, franchement je vais vous dire c'est un chapitre de transition parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire.

**_Lovelydanny _**: C'est vrai,moi aussi j'aimé écrire ce moment. Je suis contente que la dispute et le duel entre Rose et Cho t'ais fait rire.

Voilà la suite.

_**Chapitre12 : Il y en a vraiment marre.**_

Les jours se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Les opposés s'attirent. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. (Quand je vous dis que je n'étais pas inspirer) C'est un peu vrai. Rose et Harry filaient le parfait amour même si ils ne c'étaient pas encore dit « je t'aime » mais ils se le montraient. Ils se taquinaient mais ce n'était jamais grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Appelez-les moi tout de suite. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite. (Devinez qui c'est)

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le cours de potion commençait. C'était toujours la catastrophe. Après ce qui s'était passé, Rogue regrettait d'avoir dit qu'il fallait prendre exemple sur Rose même si c'était sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle une était bonne élève même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, et il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre elle. « Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable. Même-moi je n'en ai aucune idée, alors pas de provocation. N'est-ce pas Séverus ? » Voici les mots de Dumbledore avant la rentrée. Il ne va pas se défouler sur elle mais sur un autre Gryffondor mais qui ? Tiens, Potter est entrain de la regarder, allez c'est partit.

-Que faîtes-vous Potter ?

-Je travaille ça se voit pas non ?

-Dix points pour insolence et dix points pour avoir regarder votre copine au lieu de travailler sur votre potion. _Ca fait du bien de se défouler._

-Si vous savez ce que je fais, pourquoi vous me le demandez ?

Mais le maître des potions n'eût pas le temps de répondre que le professeur de métamorphose arriva en classe. Elle convoqua Harry et Rose dans le bureau de Dumbldore. Ils ne se firent pas prier et sortirent à grande hâte de la classe qui sentait le bouc et arrivèrent devant la statue.

-Ghost, dit McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend.

Ils entrèrent en se demandant ce que leur voulait leur directeur, surtout Rose. La dernière qu'elle était venue, c'était pour apprendre que sa sœur était morte.

-Bonjour les enfants. Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous un peu de thé?

Nos deux amis se posèrent de plus en plus de questions. Ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il y eût un blanc puis Rose parla.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Hum…oh excusez-moi. Je voulais juste vous dire de faire très faire très attention à vous maintenant.

-Mais on a toujours fait attention à nous, intervînt Harry.

-Peut-être mais le don le plus important de Rose s'est prononcé beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Je parle bien sur du don de protection…

Il fallait s'y attendre, il était au courant du duel de la dernière fois, mais pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas punit dans ce cas ?

-Alors, continua le professeur, Tom Jédusor voudra peut-être te prendre précipitamment pour que tu sois avec lui, Rosalie. Il fera en sorte que tu le protèges lui et ses disciples.

-Mais j'ai fait mon choix, il ne peut pas comprendre ça. Je l'ai fait et jamais je n'irai avec lui.

-Oui je le sais mais faîtes quand même attention tout les deux d'accord, soyez très prudents, tout peut être un danger.

Ils sortirent du bureau sans échanger un mot et allèrent directement rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui était dans la salle commune.

-Ecoutez-le et ne faîte pas de bêtises.

-Oui maman, répondit Harry. C'est fou ce qu'Hermione pouvait s'inquiéter.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher. Il n'a plus personne à tuer et il ne me tuera pas.

-Mais il en est capable, reprit son copain sérieusement. Il sait que c'est peine perdue alors il voudra le faire. Il faut rester sur nos garde et ne pas se faire remarquer ou sinon je suis sûr que Malefoy ira tous raconter à son mangemort de père.

A partir de ce moment ils ont essayé de se faire discret. Enfin ce n'était pas très facile parce que les cours de divination étaient assez mouvementés à chaque fois la mort de Harry ou Rose était prédite ou même les deux. Rose en avait tellement marre qu'elle avait faillit casser une boule de cristal en disant que tout le monde devait mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mais un des cours était étrange. Il devait lire dans les feuilles de thé et quand Trelawney lut les feuilles de Rose et Harry elle y vit exactement la même chose et tomba en transe.

-_La guerre va éclater, il y aura autant de morts dans les deux camps et quand arrivera le duel final, celui qui doit nous sauver ne survivra que si il dit à celle qui doit l'aider qu'il…qu'il…_

-Qu'il quoi, qu'il quoi ?

_-Qu'il…_rentre chez lui pour faire ses leçons allez hop hop.

-Quoi ? Personne ne comprenait rien. C'est quoi la fin…c'est quoi la fin !

-La fin de quoi mon enfant ?

-La prédiction, finissez la prédiction !

-Oh mon dieu vous devez être fatiguée, allez à l'infirmerie.

Folle de rage Rose sortit de la tour de divination le pas emboîté par Harry et se dirigea dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Professeur que voulait dire la prédiction et quelle en était la fin ?

-Quelle prédiction ?

-La prédiction du professeur Trélawney il n'y a pas dix minutes de cela.

-Rose, tenta de calmer Harry, tu sais que ses prédictions son souvent fausses.

-Oui mais celle-là j'y crois. Elle a eu la même pour nous deux, c'est plus qu'étrange. Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire Harry ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Je suis désolé les enfants mais je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi elle parle. Vous devez comprendre pas vous-même mais en attendant, reposez-vous c'est bientôt la St Valentin.

Ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent dans la salle commune. Une fois là-bas, Rose à bout de nerf fondit en larmes dans les bras de Harry.

-J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus.

-Ce sera bien bientôt fini ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu penses ? J'ai tellement peur de…mourir.

-Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, on restera ensemble. Je te le promets. (Des promesses, toujours des promesses)

Et pour lui prouver qu'il resterait avec elle, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il le savait, il était amoureux d'elle et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Oh non. Il ne le voulait pas.

**_Fin du chapitre._**


	13. Amour ou trahison

Place au chapitre 13.

_**Chapitre13 : Amour et trahison.**_

Voldemort était toujours aussi furieux que Rose ne l'ait pas rejoint et il en plus de cela était au courant qu'elle avait **le** nouveau don. Il essaya d'élaborer un nouveau plan en vain.

-Des incapables, JE N'AI QUE DES INCAPABLES ! Il faut absolument l'avoir parmi nous. Mais comment ? Si on la capture tout le monde viendra à son secours et je n'aurais pas le temps de lui faire son apprentissage. C'est perdu d'avance. La guerre est inévitable mais il me faut des renforts…beaucoup de renforts. Le vieux fou aura du répit mais après…ils pourront tous dire adieu au Survivant.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez dans deux jours c'est la St Valentin donc je vous annonce qu'il y aura un bal et que pourrez envoyer à partir d'aujourd'hui des lettres aux personnes que vous appréciez le plus. Celles-ci peuvent être anonymes. Sur ce bonne journée.

-Oh non, s'exclama Ron, encore un bal! Avec qui je vais y aller moi?

-Retournes-y avec Lavande, proposa Harry.

-Oh non.

-Ben vas-y avec Hermione, continua Rose.

-T'en as d'autres des bonnes idées de ce genre Rosalie? Posa ironiquement Hermione.

-Tout compte fait je vais y aller avec Lavande.

Le courrier arriva à ce moment. Rose reçu une lettre et se demanda de qui elle pouvait bien provenir. Réticente, elle l'ouvrit, la lut dans sa tête.

_Chère Rosa,_

_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre va arriver à temps mais je voulais te souhaiter une bonne St Valentin parce que je sais que tu es seule et que tu dois penser à moi que tu aimes tant, en ce jour. Soit dit en passant, je te ferai une petite surprise ma Rosa._

_Je t'aime et je sais que toi tu m'aimes aussi._

_Ton prince charmant Greg._

Rose relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises avec horreur. Elle n'avait pas à se culpabilisée par rapport à ça mais elle connaissait Harry et Greg…malheureusement.

-Sal petit prétentieux, je le hais. Mais comment j'ai pu croire qu'il allait me laisser tranquille.

-Elle est de qui ?

-D'une personne que j'aurai aimer oublier. Tenez lisez, mais je t'en supplie Harry ne te met pas en colère et je vais vous expliquer.

Chacun leur tour ils lurent la lettre. Hermione, elle, confirmait qu'il était prétentieux et ne dit rien de plus, elle connaissait la mésaventure de Rose. Ron lui, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais Harry lui, eut la même réaction que sa petite-amie c'est-à-dire de relire à plusieurs reprise la lettre puis il regardait Rose, la lettre, la lettre et puis Rose mais ne disait rien ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon.

-Rosalie, tu viens qu'on discute un peu. On revient.

Ils sortirent de la grande salle sans échanger un mot. Rose n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal vous pouvez en être sûr, mais la réaction de Harry lui faisait très peur. Bon sang mais pourquoi il ne disait rien ?

Harry lui, se posait des questions? Elle jouait à quoi ? Elle sortait avec deux mecs en même temps? Elle se servait de lui? Pourquoi ? Pour dire à tout le monde qu'elle était sortie avec le célèbre Harry Potter ? Cho avait raison c'est ça ? Non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille. Mais après tout il ne l'a connaissait pas.

_Non, là c'est toi qui dérailles mon pote. Tu dérailles complètement Harry._

Il faut connaître les explications de Rose, tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle c'était qu'elle avait des dons et que sa famille avait été tuée sous les ordres de Voldemort. Mais le reste il n'en savait rien du tout. C'est une chance de la découvrir.

-Alors tu m'expliques.

Rose ressentait les émotions de Harry. Il était en colère, triste, déçu, et d'un calme olympien. Sa voix était tellement distante et froide qu'elle en avait des frissons dans tout le corps. Elle avait mal.

-Ce Greg habite à Ste Lucie…

- Ca j'avais compris…

-Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît. Et ça fait un an qu'il est amoureux de moi et qu'il me fait des avances pour que je sorte avec lui. Mais ce n'est jamais arriver. Il me collait comme Parkinson colle Malefoy. Tu vois le genre ?

-Oui répondit Harry entre deux rires pour la comparaison de Parkinson et Malefoy.

-Pendant un an je me suis tuée à lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas et que je ne l'aimerais jamais, mais il s'obstine et la lettre en est la preuve. En arrivant ici je pensais ne plus avoir d'histoire avec lui mais je me suis trompée. Alors…tu me crois ?

Et pour toute réponse, il lui donna un baiser auquel elle ne s'attendait. Elle pensait qu'il lui aurait hurler dessus au pire, au mieux il aurait dit oui mais pas un baiser. Comme quoi.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Je t'avais dit qu'il allait la croire Ron. Il l'aime trop pour ça.

-Ouais. Pauvre Rose je la plains.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Ca veut dire oui ?

-Oui, mais bon, au moins il a bon goût et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais il y a un truc dans lettre que je n'aime pas du tout, C'est le surnom qu'il t'a donné : Rosa, quelle horreur ! Je préfère Rosie c'est plus…

Celui-là n'a jamais le temps de terminer ses phrases avec elle. Rose l'avait déjà embrassé mais le problème c'est qu'elle s'est arrêtée dans sa lancée se qui le perturba.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Attends-toi à ce qu'il fasse une de ses surprises à la noix. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le lendemain Harry et Ron étaient à Pré-au-Lard, et ils étaient portés sur une discutions assez sérieuse pour Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui acheter ?

-Ca.

-Quoi, t'es fou ! J'ai que 16 ans je n'ai pas envie de prendre mes engagements maintenant. Ca c'est mieux.

-Si tu le dis.

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Regarde ce que je lui ai acheté !

Rose montra à Hermione une gourmette en or blanc où est gravée le nom de « Harry » et sa date de naissance.

-C'est vraiment beau. Mais ça a dût te coûter une fortune.

-Hermione Granger, vous apprendrez un jour que quand on aime on ne compte pas.

-Donc tu avoues que tu l'aimes.

-…Oui…

&&&&&&&&&

C'est le jour de la St Valentin, tous les amoureux étaient heureux mais Rose avait beaucoup d'appréhensions. Qu'allait faire Greg, Quelle mauvaise surprise l'attendait encore. Oublions ça un instant et faisons place au lettre des admirateurs. Hermione et Ron en avaient une chacun. Rose et Harry en avaient des tas ce qui ne les plaisaient pas à l'un comme à l'autre.

-Tu as la côte à ce que je vois, observa Harry.

-Et je devrais dire quoi de toi.

-Jalouse ?

-Moi ? Pas du tout et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

-Tu mens très mal.

-Si tu le dis mais en attendant, tiens.

Harry lui un coffret. Quand elle ouvrit elle put y voir un beau collier en argent avec un cœur en diamant. Rose en était émerveillée. Et elle n'était pas la seule, toutes les filles qui avaient vu le bijou avaient envie de la tuer pour être à sa place.

-C'est un diamant qui montre les états d'âme de la personne qui le porte en changeant de couleur. Noir pour la colère, rouge pour l'amour, bleu foncé pour la peur, vert pour la jalousie, rose pour la joie, bleu clair pour la tristesse et blanc pour l'indifférence.

Elle l'embrassa et lui tandis son cadeaux. Il vit le collier en or blanc et se fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Hermione et Ron devenaient de plus en plus gênés. Puis un bouquet de roses rouges atterrit devant Rose et elle pensait qu'il venait de son copain mais…

-Rose ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai envoyé, tu as vu que ce n'est pas ma chouette qui te l'avait apportée.

Elle fronça les sourcils en ayant peur de comprendre. Elle pris le lettre qui était dans le bouquet et lut à haute voix « Ton prince charmant qui t'aime ». Dès qu'elle la lut, elle voulu jeter le bouquet et la lettre mais un main la retint.

-Alors on refuse le cadeau de son prince ? Ça me rend triste tu sais.

-Tant mieux, je ne t'ai rien demander…Greg.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Alors vous en pensez quoi de Greg pour le moment ? Il sera plus présent dans le prochain chapitre.


	14. Greg et la St Valentin

Le chapitre 14 arrive…

**_Lovelydanny_** : Et bien tout ça tu le verra dans ce chapitre. Ca c'est sûre qu'il y a des imprévus dans la vie mais bon tu verra par toi-même. Bonne lecture…

_**Chapitre14 : Greg et la St Valentin.**_

Greg était un jeune homme assez baraqué il avait une carrure d'athlète avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long. Toutes les filles gloussaient (même Hermione) mais seule Rose le fixait avec des yeux de tueur. Elle était dans une colère noire et ça se voyait sur collier.

-Embrasse-moi mon amour. Dit Greg en penchant vers la fille qu'il aimait.

-Plutôt crever.

Ron, Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire en voyant le râteau que l'arrivant c'était pris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis la surprise.

-Ca c'est sûr ça me surprends mais pas dans le bon sens. Maintenant barre-toi.

Une personne c'était levée dans la salle et se mise à hurler: c'était Cho.

-Je le savais, c'est une aguicheuse ! Elle sort avec deux mecs en même temps !

Rose s'était levée à son tour.

-Toi tu la fermes, tu ne connais rien de ma vie !

-Qui est l'autre mec ma Rosa ?

-Tu arrêtes de m'appeler Rosa et ce n'est l'autre mec mais le mec. Et c'est Harry.

-Harry…Harry Potter ?

-Précisément.

Harry c'était levé et faisait maintenant face à Greg. Ils se regardaient avec des yeux de haine pire que si Harry regardait Malefoy.

-Comment as-tu pu me trahir comme ça Rosalie ? demanda le Ste Lucien tout en regardant le garçon à la cicatrice.

-Te trahir ? Mais je te signal que je ne suis pas sortie et que je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, c'est bien clair ! Maintenant si tu pouvais te casser se serai vraiment cool.

-J'ai pris trop de risque pour venir ici alors je ne partirai pas tout de suite. En plus j'y pense si mon père apprend que je lui ai « emprunté » une fiole pour venir te voir il va me tuer.

-C'est pas vrai. Tu es venu me pourrir la St Valentin ?

-Tu me déçois, tu t'es laissée berner par les prouesses de M. Harry Potter.

-T'as pas encore compris qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir ? Intervînt Harry. BARRE-TOI !

Rose en avait plus que marre. Elle se leva pour aller dans la salle commune et ne plus en sortir, mais elle fût retenue par Greg à qui elle lui envoya une gifle magistrale comme lui avait fait Cho sauf que lui traversa toute la grande salle sur les fesses. (À cause de la télékinésie)

-Ecoute-moi bien tronche de cake, il faut que te comprenne que j'en ai rien à faire et que je n'en aurai toujours rien à faire de ta sale face de rat. Un an ! Un an d'étude pourrit par toi alors ce n'est pas à Poudlard que tu vas continuer et je compte bien m'amuser au bal ce soir…

Greg commença à sourire en pensait qu'il y irait avec elle mais…

-…avec Harry…

Son sourire s'effaça et se dessina sur Harry.

-…vas-y avec Hermione elle en sera enchantée. N'est-ce pas Mione ?

A ça, Hermione ne put que rougir parce que c'était vrai qu'elle voulait bien y aller avec lui.

Rose resta toute la journée dans le dortoir et en profita pour se préparer avec les filles qui parlaient de…Greg.

-Tu as rejeter un bel apollon, s'exclama Ginny, tu es devenue folle ? C'est un canon et toi tu n'as pas succombé.

-Je m'en fiche. Il m'a collé pendant un an et ça, ça ne s'oublie pas.

-Au fait, merci Rose, au moins je n'irais pas au bal toute seule.

-Mais je t'en pris.

-Vous venez les filles. Les garçons ne savent pas attendre.

Les filles allèrent rejoindre les garçons dans le hall. Rose avait une belle rose avec deux jupons, et le haut était en corset. Elle avait aussi raidit ses cheveux et y avait mis une rose du côté droit. Harry se précipita vers stupéfait pas sa beauté.

-Tu es magnifique…et je vois que tu as mis ton collier qui est rouge…c'est prometteur.

-Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sous les yeux de Greg qui les interrompit aussitôt.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça.

-A quelle heure que tu pars, parce que tu vois là j'en ai plus que marre.

-A minuit.

-Bien, maintenant va voir Hermione elle s'impatiente.

Greg regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et alla voir Hermione qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Harry lui, continuait toujours de le fixer avec les sourcils froncer. Rose ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu es jaloux.

-Mais pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Mon empathie et la façon dont tu le regardes.

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse et se mirent à danser. Harry rompit ce beau silence pour poser une question à Rose.

-Rosalie j'ai une question à te poser.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Si tu es empathique, pourquoi n'as-tu pas su que je voulais…sortir avec toi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas une chose que je voulais connaître par la magie mais par le coeur. (Que c'est beau…lol)

Ils continuèrent à danser une bonne partie de la soirée. Ron était avec Lavande qui était plus qu'heureuse. Elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui et se demandait si il avait deviné de qui provenait la lettre. Hermione dansait avec Greg. Elle était contente et le trouvait vraiment très beau même si elle savait qu'il avait des vus sur Rose mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

Le collier de Rose qui était jusqu'à présent rose vira au bleu foncé et Harry le remarqua.

-De quoi tu as peur ?

-Qui te dis que j'ai peur ?

-Ton collier.

-C'est vrai, j'ai peur de revoir les mangemorts comme au bal d'Halloween. Je m'y attends à tout moment.

-Ils ne viendront pas, ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour faire deux fois le même plan.

Rose se resserra contre Harry mais une petite tape sur son l'épaule l'attira. Elle se retourna et vit Greg avec un grand sourire aux lèvre et un faux air d'innocence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi ?

-Te dire au revoir.

-Au revoir et bon débarras.

-Pas comme ça.

Il l'entraîna vers lui et essaya de l'embrasser mais reçu une gifle et fit éjecté par Rose avant.

-Maintenant tu te casses et tu m'oublies ok ?

-Pour me casser ok, pour t'oublier jamais. Il faut que te sache Rosalie qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques…tu manques à tout le monde…tous les amis que tu avais là-bas. Et si cela t'intéresse, la fortune de tes parents t'est revenue et le manoir est en ta possession. Tout les papier que tu dois signer tu les recevras en main propre l'an prochain.

Et il disparut. Ces dernières phrases de Greg firent en quelque sorte mal à Rose. C'est vrai, elle avait dit que famille était aimée de tout le monde mais elle ne pensait pas à elle particulièrement mais à ses parents. Et maintenant elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit à Greg et se remémora tous les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs et se mis à pleurer. Harry la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler, et elle ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglot. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré et le fait que Greg ait été là et lui dit qu'elle manquait à tout le monde lui faisait bizarre. L'histoire de l'argent et du manoir lui passa outre mesure.

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et annonça la fin du bal. Tout le monde retourna dans leurs tours respectives pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de reprendre les cours le lendemain dans les vapes.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_


	15. Flash Back

Ce chapitre 15 est comme le chapitre 12, un chapitre de transition parce que je n'étais pas inspirer.

_**Chapitre15 : Flash Back.**_

La semaine qui a suivi la St Valentin était calme, trop calme, dans le sens où personne n'était concentré et que tout le monde pensait à ce qu'il avait vécu. Rose pensait à la promenade qu'elle avait fait avec Harry et pas n'importe qu'elle promenade…

**Flash Back.**

-Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Rose.

-Suis–moi et tu verras.

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix on est sous ta cape.

En un rien de temps ils se sont retrouvèrent dehors en déjouant les pièges de Rusard et sur le terrain de quiddich. Harry alla dans les vestiaires et en ressortit avec son balai. Rose qui commençait à comprendre prit panique.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

-Voler…avec toi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu plaisantes ? Moi je ne vole pas sur les balais, que en avions. Je n'aime pas la hauteur et tu le sais non ?

En faisait allusion aux avions Harry de mit à rire. Rose qui pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle tournât les talons pour rentrer au château mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Non attends, désolé. Mais je veux juste faire une petite promenade avec toi au dessus du château.

-Bon d'accord. Mais la prochaine fois ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne me moquais pas.

Ils montèrent sur le balais, Harry devant et Rose derrière. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il en avait des crampes à l'estomac. Puis ils décolèrent. Pour le moment tout se passait bien parce qu'elle avait les yeux fermés mais ensuite…

-Oh mon dieu, Harry fais-moi descendre.

-Attends tu n'as pas vu le meilleur.

-Ah bon tu crois ?

-Regarde devant et pas en bas.

Rose s'exécuta et vit le château dans la pénombre de la pleine Lune. Elle trouvait ça magnifique.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais faire une promenade ? C'est fabuleux.

-Oui. Tu sais quand toi tu es au bord du lac moi je m'isole ici et je contemple le château.

-Pourquoi tu t'isoles ?

Là, il pensait qu'il aurait dût se taire. Il prenait grand soin d'éviter le sujet avec Hermione et Ron mais avec elle ça ne pouvait pas être pareil.

-Je m'isole pour penser à…Sirius.

-Black ? Il était qui pour toi ? Un parent ?

-En quelque sorte. Il était mon parrain. Un type génial, malheureusement, un mangemort l'a tué il y a quelques mois. Maintenant, Hermione Ron et moi on évite d'en parler. Dès que l'un d'entre nous prononce son nom, il y en a toujours un qui change de sujet…

Rose l'écoutait sans rien dire et elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient eu à peu près les mêmes malheurs mais sur une durée différente, et qu'il avait un destin lié. Après une bonne heure de promenade, ils rentrèrent au château sans se dire un mot main dans la main. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et Harry pris la parole.

-Dis-moi ton Greg il est qui pour toi ?

Rose se mit à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils puis ria en se rendant compte qu'Harry était bel et bien jaloux.

-Ce n'est pas mon Greg mais Gregory Paterson et il était mon meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse la cours de cette façon. Tu sais ça ne sert à rien d'être jaloux.

-Mais je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu ne tiens pas à moi et que demain j'irai voir Voldemeort pour lui dire que je suis d'accord pour être de son côté. C'est ça ? (Quel humour)

-Bon c'est vrai. Mais…_bon aller dit-lui Harry_… je ne tiens pas à toi parce que…je t'aime. (Ca y est il l'a dit)

Rose qui ne s'attendait pas à cette déclaration se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux pour voir si il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Les seules personnes qui lui avaient dit qu'elles l'aimaient c'étaient ses parents et sa sœur et peut-être Greg mais venant de lui ça sonnait faux. Voyant que c'était la vérité elle l'embrassa comme le premier baiser échangé au bord du lac en lui disant « Je t'aime aussi ». Ils s'arrêtèrent et rirent sans savoir pourquoi.

-Toi, tu sais que j'ai eu- on va dire- un flirt catastrophique avec Cho, mais toi dis-moi avec qui tu es sortie avant moi pour que je me fasse idée.

-Ben en fait, c'est simple parce qu'il n'y a eu personne avant toi. J'ai été amoureuse, ce qui est normal, mais le problème c'est que mes parents m'avaient toujours dit que la plupart des garçons de mon école flairaient l'argent au lieu de l'amour et ils avaient raison, je le sais, alors je les rembarrais. Mais avec Greg c'est différent, il est vraiment amoureux de moi mais j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un simple ami pour moi, mais il s'obstine tellement que je suis obligée d'utiliser la manière forte… . Ça répond à ta question ?

-Je…je crois oui, répondit Harry avec la phrase « il n'y a eu personne avant toi » dans sa tête. Et en faîte pour ton Manoir, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Tu veux dire est-ce que je vais partir l'an prochain ?

-Euh…oui.

-Non, je vais rester ici. Je ne peux partir après tout ce que j'ai appris.

-Alors tu vas le vendre ?

-Je ne peux pas le vendre non plus. Ce manoir a quatre générations. Ce serait une trahison si je faisais ça. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit bien entretenu et peut-être que quand j'aurais une vie stable et que Voldemort sera tué j'y retournerai. Mais en attendant, j'ai l'intention de vivre le moment présent.

Ils restèrent là à papoter jusqu'au lendemain matin. Cela leur arrivait assez souvent mais heureusement les Gryffondor ne leur posaient aucune question.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

-Rose, houhou Rose ! Le cours est terminé.

-Quoi…euh oui c'est vraie.

-Ah quoi tu penses depuis une semaine pour être aussi distraite ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Oh moment où Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Encore ! Mais t'en aura d'autre des occasions comme ça.

-Mai c'est le premier de mon premier amour. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Hermione ?

-Non, t'as raison je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec un mec.

-Et Viktor Krum ?

Hermione se mit à rougir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

-Ron, et il était jaloux.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui ce n'était qu'un flirt de rien du tout.

-Mais quand même. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Oui mais pour le peu que ça à durer…et puis de toute façon j'ai trouvé qu'il était trop collant.

Pendant qu'elles discutaient tranquillement, les garçons arrivaient l'air de rien pour écouter la conversation.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demande Ron.

-De choses et d'autres, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-On aimerait bien savoir c'est tout.

-Vous aimeriez ou tu aimerais.

-Harry et moi aimerions savoir de quoi vous parliez.

-Et si nous, on n'a pas envie de vous le dire…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ah ben ça m'avait manqué, dit Harry joyeusement.

-Pourquoi ? C'était tout le temps comme ça ?

-Avant oui. Leur dernière querelle remonte à la rentrée. Ils en faisaient au moins deux par semaine.

-Ah quand même.

-Et là ils ne sont pas prêt de s'arrêter, alors je te conseille de venir déjeuner.

Et Harry et Rose allèrent dans la grande salle, déjeuner laissant Ron et Hermione dans leurs enfantillages.

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

La première qu'ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment. C'est beau non ?


	16. Square Grimmaurd

Voici un autre chapitre de transition que vous savez sans inspiration particulière.

**_Boo Sullyyan _**: Merci pour la réview. C'est vraie que ma fic n'est pas très lu mais ce n'est pas grave je garde espoir.

**_Petite Garce_** : C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu voir ma fic. Par rapport à Ron j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans l'histoire et apparemment ça fonctionne. Merci pour les encouragements.

**_Wedge_** : Merci pour ta réview. Je ne suis pas très doué pour l'action mais je fais de mon mieux. Le peu d'action qu'il y aura ne sera pas dans ce chapitre là mais dans le prochain.

Merci pour les réviews.

_**Chapitre16 : Square Grimmaurd.**_

Les semaines passèrent. Tout était calme. Pas d'embrouilles avec Malefoy ou Cho depuis un moment et cela enchantait tout le monde. Ne pas se prendre la tête c'est génial. Mais un matin au petit-déjeuner, Hermione reçu la Gazette, la lut et n'en revenait pas malgré qu'il fallait s'y attendre.

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde.

Hermione tendit le journal à Ron qui fit une mine décomposée.

-Oh non.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous dire se qu'il se passe une bonne fois pour toute ? S'énerva Harry.

Ron lui donna le journal et le lut à haute voix.

_En ce cinq du mois d'Avril à une heure très tardive, les dix mangemorts qui avaient été enfermés depuis le jour d'halloween se sont évadés de la prison d'Azkaban grâce à l'aide des détraqueurs qui ne sont plus les gardiens de celle-ci puisqu'ils sont alliés au Mage Noir. _

(Je ne suis pas doué pour les articles)

Rose avait écouté attentivement Harry et au moment où elle voulut mettre sa tartine dans sa bouche, elle la laissa tomber dans son café sous le choc.

-Je le savais…je le savais ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Même pas quatre mois sans qu'il réagisse. Il va faire quoi maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas nous laisser vivre en paix ce genre de bestiole…

-Dumbledore doit certainement être au courrant. Il va nous en parler, tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

-…je vous jure, continua Rose, que si je le vois je le tue façon moldue, une mort lente et douloureuse, très douloureuse et après j'en fais de la pâtée pour chien. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Le trio était outré. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça de Dumbledore. Elle était folle !

-Calmez-vous, je parle de ce lâche de Voldemort qui n'est pas capable de venir me tuer en personne.

-Ne lui donne pas des mauvaises idées, lui dit Ron. Pour le moment c'est bien qu'il soit lâche…non ?

-Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, il ne va pas attaquer maintenant il n'est pas assez bête pour ça.

-Oui et puis l'Ordre va être prévenue ou elle l'est déjà.

-L'Ordre ? C'est quoi l'Ordre ? J'en apprends tous les jours avec vous.

-L'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Harry. Beaucoup de personnes se réunissent pour élaborer un plan contre Voldemort.

-Il y a mes parents, continua Ron, le professeur Lupin, McGonagall, Rogue…

-Rogue ?

-Et oui, surprenant ?... il y a aussi des Aurors et il y avait…Sirius.

-Oh….

C'est tout ce que pouvait dire Rose. Comme lui avait dit Harry, ils ne parlaient pas de lui. Un blanc s'installa, personne n'osait parler mais Rose se lança.

-Et bien…euh…je…j'aimerais bien les rencontrer si j'en ai la chance.

-Et tu l'auras.

Dumbledore venait de les interrompre. Il leur adressa un sourire en signe de bonjour.

-Oui tu auras la chance, si on peut dire, de les rencontrer parce que vous passerez vos vacances au quartier général. Vu ce qui c'est passé mieux vaut être prudent. Mais en attendant faîtes attention à vous.

Et il s'en alla comme il était venu laissant ses protégés finir leur petit déjeuner.

-C'est trop cool, je suis super contente.

-Tu pourras les voir mais on n'assistera pas aux réunions.

-Pourquoi ?

-On est trop petits.

Hermione et Harry se mirent à rire en voyant comment Ron avait imiter la voix de sa mère.

La semaine juste avant les vacances passa très vite et ils firent attention à eux comme le leur avait demandé le directeur. Ils avaient prévenu Ginny qu'ils iraient au quartier général pour les vacances et elle en avait sauté de joie. Elle pourrait voir Fred et George.

Les vacances arrivèrent à leur grand enthousiasme. Le trajet était assez long mais ils passèrent le temps. Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs pendant que les filles parlaient de chose de filles et surtout de garçons. Parfois Harry et Rose flirtaient de leur côté ce qui énervaient les autres. Le train arrêté, ils y descendirent tout les cinq et Mr Weasley les attendait.

-Ah vous voilà. Comment allez-vous les enfants ?...Toi, tu es Rosalie Johanson. Je suis Arthur Weasley. Ravi de te rencontrer

-Moi de même.

-Bon allons-y nous ne devons pas faire attendre l'Ordre. Surtout Molly qui est pressée de vous voir. Sinon ça va mal aller pour moi.

Ils montèrent en voiture et allèrent jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Une fois arrivé à destination, Mr Weasley présenta tout le monde à Rose et Rose à tout le monde. Suite à ça Molly Weasley se jeta sur les enfants en particulier sur Harry et Rose pour savoir comment ils allaient, si ils n'étaient pas déboussolés…Enfin elle posait surtout ses questions à Rose qui fut surprise de voir qu'une personne qui ne l'avait jamais vu puisse se jeter sur elle, mais Ron l'avait prévenu.

-Les enfants, montez vos affaires dans vos chambres, je vous appellerais pour le dîner.

Ils s'exécutèrent jusqu'au moment où il y eu un CRAC sonore et les jumeaux Weasley apparurent. Rose, ne s'y attendant pas sursauta et cassa un vase de l'entrée.

-Désolée.

-C'est pas grave. Nous sommes…

-Fred et George les farceurs de la famille, Ginny m'a parlé de vous.

-Dis-nous, c'est vrai que tu es richissime…

-Et que tu as plein de dons…

-Et que tu as mis Malefoy au tapis…

-Et l'ancienne petite-amie de Harry…

-Et c'est que tu sors avec Harry maintenant ?

Rose n'en revenait pas. Comment ils pouvaient savoir tous ça ? Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard alors qui leur a dit ça ?

-Ron ?

Mais il était déjà partit. Elle le ramena à elle.

-Ron, dit-elle d'une voix calme à faire peur, la prochaine que tu écris une lettre à ta famille, laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil avant, histoire de…

-Bon tu nous réponds, dit Fred avec impatience.

-Ben les réponses sont oui, oui, oui, oui et …oui.

-Vous pouvez arrêter de la bombarder de questions la pauvre, gronda Ginny. Viens on va dans notre chambre.

Elles y allèrent lançant un regard noir aux garçons qui déglutirent.

-Alors Rose, comment tu trouves mes frères adorés ?

-Un peu trop fouineurs.

-Et Molly, demanda Hermione.

-Très…maternelle. C'est plutôt comique.

-Toi aussi tu trouves…

Les garçons étaient sur le pas de la porte de la chambre des filles qu'ils avaient ouvert sans frapper. Ginny était en pétard.

-NON MAIS JE REVE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FRAPPEZ AVANT D'ENTRER ! ON N'EST PAS DANS MOULIN ICI !

-Tout doux Ginny ! Ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

-Elle a raison, continua Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus à Poudlard qu'on a plus d'intimités.

-On est désolé, on voulait juste vous voir avant le dîner.

Ils entrèrent, et parlèrent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

-A table !

-Ah enfin, cria Ron en se levant, allez on y va, moi j'ai faim.

-Six ans que ça dure…

Le dîner était assez froid. Personne ne parlait, ils regardaient tous Rose d'une drôle de façon.

-Dis-nous Rose, commença Fred pour rompre le silence, tu aimes farces ?

-On va dire que j'aime voir les gens faire de farces aux autres mais si vous avez le malheur de m'en faire cinq d'affilées, je serai tellement en pétard que quartier général ne sera plus.

Les jumeaux déglutirent tandis que cinq arrivants pouffèrent de rire à leurs têtes. Le dîner se termina et Mrs Weasley renvoya les enfants dans leurs chambres sous prétextes qu'il était tard.

-Mais il n'est que 21H30.

-La réunion va commencer. Tenez les oreilles à rallonges.

-Je croyais que maman vous les avaient confisqués.

-C'est le cas, mais elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'on les utilise pour les écouter.

Ils prirent chacun une oreille pour essaya d'écouter ce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix disait mais ils n'eurent pas le temps.

-Quoi ! Sept oreilles à rallonge ! Attention les enfants je monte ça va barder !

-Oh oh, fuir dans les chambres. Panique à bord tout le monde descend.

Ils coururent dans leurs chambres respectives en faisant semblant de dormir. Molly alla directement dans la chambre des jumeaux pour leur passer un savon et leur confisquer les oreilles une fois une de plus. Pendant les deux semaines ils ne les ont pas revu.

A part ça ils passèrent de très bonnes vacances à rire à se chamailler. Ils se promenaient au Chemin de Traverse, de temps en temps. Molly chouchoutait Harry et Rose qui était de plus en plus gênée. Et ce fût la fin des vacances. Rose ne voulait pas partir, elle se sentait vraiment bien dans cet endroit mais il fallait retourner à Poudlard pour reprendre les cours. C'est la vie des ados de 16 ans.

_**Fin de chapitre.**_

La suite arrive bientôt.


	17. Ultime Duel

Place à un chapitre « mouvementé ».

_**Chapitre17 : Ultime Duel.**_

Et le mois de mai arriva. Il faisait très beau évidemment et nos quatre amis passaient leur temps à se baigner dans le lac ou à faire des batailles d'eau.

&&&&&&&&&

-Il me la faut immédiatement. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je dois l'avoir à tout prix. Mais comment ? C'est ça le problème. Je dois l'admettre elle ne se laissera pas faire ainsi. Mais je dois l'avoir avec moi ! LESTRANGE !

-Oui maître.

-J'ai une mission à te confier…encore. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire…

&&&&&&&&&

-Alors les filles, qu'aller vous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

-On va faire du shopping à Pré-au-Lard…, commença Rose

-On va se détendre…, continua Hermione

-Et on va parler de vous sans aucune retenue…, poursuivie Ginny.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous aller faire ?

Les garçons étaient en pleine réflexion. En fait ils avaient l'intention de passer la journée avec leurs amies mais apparemment elles en avaient décédé autrement.

-Eh bien nous…on…on va réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire.

-Bonne idée Ron.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire en s'en allant. Leur journée commença assez bien. Elles se promenaient dans le village s'achetaient plein de friandises sans penser aux conséquences et s'achetaient aussi des vêtements pour l'été. Il valait mieux commencer maintenant. Mais soudainement quelque chose d'imprévu se produisit.

CRAC

-Vous !…Mais lâchez-moi !

-Tu as de la chance, je ne peux pas te tuer…du moins pas maintenant.

CRAC

Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'apparaître dans le village et d'enlever Rose sous les yeux pétrifiés de Ginny et Hermione.

-Dis-moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Viens vite Ginny, il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

La brunette et la rouquine se mirent à courir jusqu'au château. Elles y rencontrèrent Harry et Ron qui les suivirent aussitôt au bureau de Dumbledore qui par chance était là. Hermione commença à parler le souffle coupé.

-Professeur…c'est…c'est horrible…c'est…

-…c'est la catastrophe.

-Calmez-vous et dîtes moi ce qui se passe.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous êtes complètement bornée ! Aïe ! Mais faîtes gaffe !

-_Endoloris._

Rose se roula à terre sous la souffrance du sort qui lui avait lancé Lestrange.

-J'ai raison. Vous êtes bornée !

-Tu restes là jusqu'à ce que je te libère.

-Ben si vous n'avez pas remarquez je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-_Endoloris. _Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te tuer, mais je suis sûre que le maître m'en donnera l'accord.

Le mangemort s'en alla et laissa Rose enfermer dans le cachot. Ca y est elle le savait c'était le fin pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, mais comment ? Elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

_Cette pouffiace me l'a prise. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre. Merlin je vous en supplie aidez-moi._

&&&&&&&&&&

-Maître, l'aide est là.

-Bien maintenant passons à la deuxième phase du plan…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé, termina Hermione.

-ET VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ?

-Harry calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. Je vais prévenir l'Ordre tout de suite, quant à vous tous, ne sortez PAS du château. Ai-je bien été clair ?

L'élève acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau du professeur sans rien dire. Ginny et Hermione avaient peur, Ron était stupéfait et Harry était en colère, avait peur et bien d'autre encore. Il rompit le silence.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez rien fait !

-On est désolée Harry, murmura Ginny.

-DESOLEES…VOUS ETES DESOLEES !

-Harry calme-toi, elle s'en sortira. Tu l'as connais, elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, lui dit Ron.

-Tu as raison…elle va s'en sortir…l'Ordre va la sauver…

-Voilà tu raisonnes bien, tu verras demain elle sera là saine et sauve. On est tous en état de choc, mais je t'en supplie Harry, lui dit Hermione, reste ici et ne bouge pas de la salle, compris ?

-D'accord…mais si elle, ne s'en sort pas je deviens quoi, moi ?

-Arrête d'être pessimiste, aie confiance en elle, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ginny.

-Facile à dire…Aïe. (Devinez qui parle)

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Le maître t'attend. Il veut te voir maintenant.

-Ah, il a enfin décidé à me voir ce lâche.

-Ne parle pas de lui de la sorte.

-Je dis ce que je veux et ce n'est pas une abrutit dans votre genre qui va me donner des ordres.

-Tu cours à ta perte.

-Je m'en fiche.

Rose sortit du cachot la tête haute, comme si elle n'avait pas peur alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle n'a jamais eu aussi peur comme ça de toute sa vie mais il fallait tenir bon. Elle aperçut des yeux rouges devant elle et déglutit.

-Approche, prononça Voldemort.

-Vous ne me voyez pas assez d'où vous êtes ? Moi personnellement oui.

-Et insolente par-dessus tout.

-Surtout avec ceux qui donnent des ordres pour tuer mes parents.

Les mangemorts qui étaient autour d'elle brandirent leur baguette sur elle mais…

-Baissez vos baguettes, abrutis ! L'aide j'ai quelque chose à te proposer…

-Si c'est pour me joindre à vous…HORS DE QUESTIONS !

-…Tu vas te battre en duel meurtrier.

-Avec qui ? Avec vous ?

-Oh non avec Bellarix Lestrange.

-_Je tiens l'une de mes vengeances. _Vous êtes trop aimable.

-LAISSE-MOI TERMINER ! Donc je disais que malheureusement pour toi tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Vois-tu si Lestrange te tue on reprendra une vie normale et je chercherais encore à tuer Potter…

-Vous faîtes bien de dire **encore **parce que cela n'arrivera **jamais**.

-TAIS-TOI ! Et si tu la tues, les dix mangemorts qui seront présents se feront un réel plaisir de t'étriper. En fait ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que si je ne peux pas t'avoir…personne ne t'aura.

Elle se mit à déglutir, et les mangemorts à rire. Elle ressentit leurs émotions si ils en avaient. Elle y trouva du contentement, de la peur pour certains et…non ça ne pouvait pas êtres ça surtout de leur part. Elle ressentit du…DESIR et de la part de VOLDEMORT ! Il fallait s'y attendre. Rose était habillée d'un petit short et d'un débardeur et d'un gilet qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

_Ben oui il fait chaud j'allais qu'en même pas m'habiller en gros pull en laine !_

Oh pétarade ce n'est pas possible il faut absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle fait le duel, elle la tue, elle tue les autres et elle s'en va illico presto, comment elle n'en sait rien mais elle s'en va.

-Evidemment j'assisterais à ce duel, mais je ne te tuerais pas.

-Vous avez peur que je vous tue Voldemort ?

On entendit des exclamations dans la salle. C'était la goutte que avait fait débordé le vase. Personne n'avait osé dire son nom devant lui. Rose savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dut le dire mais au point où elle en était, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle furieux. Elle en poussa un hurlement quand elle vit sa tête toute défigurée, mais reprit ses esprits.

-Dîtes-moi, c'est Harry qui vous a défiguré ?

-Si je le voulais, je t'aurais déjà tué depuis bien longtemps.

-Oula, vous devriez utilisez des pastilles à la menthe. Votre bouche sent le rat mort. Ca fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas lavez. Vingt, trente ans ?

Mais où est-ce que les prophéties allaient chercher ces enfants. Ils ne connaissent vraiment pas le respect pour les anciens. (Sérieusement Voldemort tu pousses) Il lui donna se baguette pour commencer le duel.

-Tous les coups sont permis, impardonnables soit-il.

&&&&&&&&&&

Dans la salle des Gryffondor, Harry Ron Hermione et Ginny ne dormaient pas. Ils regardaient dans le vide attendant un signe qui fût le rire de Harry.

-Pourquoi ris-tu Harry ?

-J'imagine Rose face à Voldemort.

-Ouais ça peut être drôle vu son caractère.

-Mais espérons que ça soit sans risque…Aïe ! (Devinez qui parle encore)

&&&&&&&&&&&

Le duel se passait bien. Au début, Lestrange avait lancé un sort imcomprenssible sur Rose qui n'eut apparemment aucun effet. Rose elle, déviait tout les sortilèges de Lestrange qui commençait à être fatiguée. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, les sorts étaient d'une telle puissance que ses mains lui faisaient mal quand elle les touchaient. Mais malheureusement pour elle ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le sens inverse correctement. En plein milieu de duel, le mengemort s'arrêta, essoufflée d'éviter les ripostes de notre chère Rose. Celle-ci en profita pour reposer ses mains.

-Tu es vraiment de taille, dommage pour toi tu vas mourir, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, vraiment dommage, ironisa t-elle.

-_Avada Kedavra._

Lestrange avait lancé **le **sort pour tuer Rose mais…

-Où est-elle passée !

-Je suis derrière vous.

Effectivement Rose était derrière elle. Elle venait de s'éclipser et non de transplaner. Un autre don inutile pensa-t-elle. Elle propulsa Lestrange au bout de la salle et lança à son tour **le** sort de mort. Une lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et atteignit le mangemort qui mourut sur le coup.

-J'ai enfin eu ma vengeance. Dumbledore 1 VS Voldemort 0.

Celui-ci se mit à l'applaudir.

-Bravo, j'avoue que tu m'as impressionné. C'était vraiment très bien. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais. Maintenant tuez-la c'est un ordre !

Les dix mangemorts se levèrent, pointèrent leur baguette sur Rose qui pensait que s'était la fin. Tout compte fait ce n'était pas si mal, elle allait retrouver ses parents. Non ce n'est pas bien, et Harry. Elle aime Harry elle ne peut pas le laisser. Ils lancèrent _l'Avada Kedavra_ puissance dix. Sans se contrôler, sa protection se développa et les sorts firent tous sens inverse pour tuer les dix mangemorts présents. Elle fût très affaiblit. Elle regarda Voldemort en disant : Dumbledore 11 VS Voldemort 0. Il était tellement en rogne qu'il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme qui s'éclipsa mais ne revint pas.

-NNNOOONNN ! ELLE AURAIT DU MOURIR !

&&&&&&&&&&

-Vous êtes enfin de retour.

-Pauvre Rosalie, soupira Tonks, elle n'est pas au repère des Jédusor.

-Alors vous allez la chercher au…

-Oh mon dieu, Rémus retenez-la !

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Voilà la fin. A bientôt pour la suite.


	18. Tout va bien

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre.

_**Chapitre18 : Tout va bien.**_

Que ce passe-t-il ? C'est tout noir, on y voit rien. Enfin, on voit une petite lueur blanche qui s'agrandit de plus en plus. Le son, on entend quelque chose mais ce n'est pas très audible. Voilà les yeux qui s'ouvrent c'est tout blanc. Rose reconnu l'infirmerie de Poudlard cela voulait dire qu'elle était en vie. Le son devenait de plus en plus net.

-Rose…Rose regarde moi. C'est Harry.

-Je suis vivante ?

-Oh oui belle et bien vivante après deux semaines de coma, lui répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

-DEUX SEMAINES ! Aïe ma tête !

Elle s'était redressée d'un coup. Sa tête s'était mise à tourner et elle s'effondra dans son lit. Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione.

-Tu sais il paraît que tu t'es pratiquement vidée de ton sang et pourtant tu ne saignais pas c'est pour ça que tu étais dans le coma pendant deux semaines, lui dit Harry.

-Vous savez quoi ? dit-elle en se fichant de ce que venait de lui dire Harry sous les effets des médicaments. J'en ai tué onze. Onze à moi toute seule.

-Ça y est elle délire, chuchota Ron.

-Non, c'est la vérité, j'en ai tué onze…mangemorts. Pouf plus de mangemorts. Oh, bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là.

-Si si, je suis là. Alors tu as bien dormis ?

-Un peu trop à mon goût, répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Ceux qui étaient dans l'infirmerie se mirent à rire, pas parce que c'était drôle mais plutôt parce qu'ils étaient heureux de la voir réveillée.

-Rosalie peux-tu nous raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle raconta toute se mésaventure. Elle raconta aussi le sort incompréhensible que lui avait jeter Lestrange. Plus elle avançait dans l'histoire et plus Harry souriait.

-Ce sort _« videa blood temporo muerte »_ (totalement inventé), commença le directeur, est un sort de magie noir qui consista à vider la personne qui le reçoit de son sang sous trois jours minimum. Mais comme tu as des dons assez puissants et que tu les as utilisés, le processus s'est accéléré et quand tu es arrivée au château tu t'en étais vidé de plus de la moitié. Bon je vous laisse. Tu pourras sortir demain.

Dumbledore s'en alla en laissant le quatuor. Harry se jeta sur la malade et l'embrassa sans aucune gêne.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que jamais je n'allais te revoir.

-Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste très cher.

-Alors comme ça tu t'éclipses ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, ça m'a pris en plein duel. Si vous aviez vu leurs têtes.

-Tu aurais pu y rester.

-Pour être franche j'ai faillit mourir quatre fois.

-Je te jure que je ne vais plus te quitter et je te suivrai partout Rosalie, partout, partout.

-Partout ? Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur Harry.

Harry prit une légère teinte cramoisie et se remit à l'embrasser pour savoir si elle était vraiment là.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre bon sang.

&&&&&&&&&

Rose sortit de l'infirmerie, le lendemain matin. A peine fut-elle entrée dans la grande salle que quatre personnes se jetèrent sue elle avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent tous à terre devant tous les élèves et les professeurs interloqués.

-Non mais vous êtes dingue, hurla Rose, vous auriez pu attendre qu'on soit dans la salle commune pour vous jeter sur moi.

-Rose on est sincèrement désolé de n'avoir rien fait.

-Ce n'est pas grave Ginny. Ce qui compte c'est que je sois vivante non ? Au fait, on est quel jour ?

-Le 29 Mai.

-Ah quand même. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim.

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner toujours sous les yeux des élèves qui ne comprenaient absolument rien. Depuis cette mésaventure, ils n'allèrent plus à Pré-au-Lard et restèrent à s'amuser au bord du lac, là au moins ils étaient en sécurité. Le mois de Juin arriva. De la 1e à la 4e ainsi que la 6e année n'avait plus cours pour laisser les 5e et 7e années réviser leurs B.U.S.E. et leurs A.S.P.I.C., mais ils devaient rester dans le château, c'était obligatoire.

La mi-juin arriva, lors d'un dîner, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Chers élèves, comme vous voyez nous approchons de la fin de l'année donc un bal aura dans une semaine le temps de vous trouvez un ou une partenaire. Sur ce retourner dans vos salles et bonne nuit.

-Rosalie, interpella Hermione, tu peux contacter Greg ?

-Je n'en prends pas le risque Hermione, désolée.

-Dommage.

-Rose, tu ne connais pas un autre garçon ? demanda Ginny.

-Et Dean ?

-C'est fini depuis environ une semaine on l'a décidé tout les deux.

-Alléluia, s'écria Ron, je suis heureux à point que tu ne peux pas imaginer…Aïe !

-Désolée, Ginny mais non.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher en pensant au bal. Durant toute la semaine le bal était dans la tête de tout le monde. Et il arriva, comme à cette habitude aucune fille n'était dans les couloirs de château. Elles se préparaient comme d'habitude.

-Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hurla Hermione.

-Te raidir les cheveux, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu as une paire de ciseaux dans les mains ?

-Oups, je suis distraite.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Ginny craintive.

-C'est une poudre argentée pour mettre sur votre peau. Ne vous en faîtes il n'y a rien de magique tout est moldu. A part pour les cheveux. -Maintenant fermées les yeux toutes les deux, vous n'allez pas vous reconnaître.

Rose commença leur transformation. Elle habilla Hermione en une robe beige, chaussures assorties. Elle lui avait mit un fond de teint pêche. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient devenus lisses après acharnement et ils lui tombaient au bas du dos. Ginny était habillée tout en noir, par contre ses cheveux qui étaient naturellement lisses devinrent de petites anglaises. Rose elle avait une robe verte kaki. (Perso je trouve que c'est une belle couleur) Sa coupe de cheveux était assez spéciale. Temps en temps ils étaient lisses et de temps en temps ils étaient bouclés. Et elle n'oublia pas son fameux collier.

-Voilà la touche finale. La poudre argentée. Maintenant regardez-vous.

Elles le firent et quand elles se regardèrent dans le miroir et n'en revenaient pas mais alors pas du tout.

-Vous allez voir les garçon vont se jeter sur vous. Vous aimez ?

-Oh oui j'adore !

-C'est…Merci !

-Ca me fait plaisir. Vous allez faire un tabac.

-Eh bien on y va, suggéra Ginny, je suis pressée de voir l'effet que je donne.

Elles sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre Ron et Harry dans la grande salle. Une fois eu fois au lieu les garçons les regardaient bouche bée. Ils n'en revenait pas et n'étaient pas les seuls.

-Les filles…vous…vous êtes…

-Splendides, radieuses, fabuleuses, merveilleuses…

-Merci les garçons c'est vraiment gentil.

Harry invita Rosalie à danser. Il avait les yeux exorbités devant sa petite-amie ce qui l'amusa drôlement.

-Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que je suis un fantôme.

-Tu es ravissante, sublime,…je t'aime tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue comme s'ils étaient tous seuls et cette fois c'était Rose qui fit des yeux ronds.

-Je…c'est bizarre mais j'ai chaud tout à coup.

Harry rit et l'embrassa encore une fois.

**_Fin du chapitre._**

Le dernier chapitre va bientôt arriver.


	19. Dernier jour

Et voici le dernier chapitre. De toute façon il y aura une suite. Plus de détail en bas de page.

_**Chapitre19 : Dernier jour.**_

C'est le dernier jour, le jour où ils vont tous rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Rose appréhendait beaucoup cette journée. Que va-t-il se passer durant les vacances, Elle savait qu'elle irait vivre chez les Granger mais elle aurait tellement voulu voir sa famille. Elle versa une larme, puis deux qui en entraîna un torrent. Hermione et Ginny vinrent la réconforter.

-Rose ça ne vas pas ?

-J'ai…tout…tout simplement pas…envie de partir…J'ai l'impression que…dès que…que je vais traverser le portail…je vais me retrouver dans un monde inconnus sans personne.

-Mais tu ne seras pas toute seule. Moi je serai là. Tu viens vivre chez moi, mes parents sont d'accords, ils sont même ravis et moi aussi.

-Et puis, continua Ginny, on se revoie dans deux mois exactement pour passer une année de pur délire !

-Ouais…c'est vrai. Je pense qu'on doit se préparer on va être en retard.

Nos trois filles firent leurs valises en moins de deux et descendirent dans la grande salle toujours l'air morose pour Rosalie. Elle ne mangea rien, elle était plonger dans ses penser ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry.

-Rose…Rose ça va ?

-Quoi ? Oh euh…oui je vais bien.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est une mauvaise passe ça arrive.

Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue pour le rassurer que tout allait vraiment bien et il se laissa convaincre.

Midi arrive, l'heur de partir, l'heur de quitter Poudlard pour deux mois entier. Nos cinq amis entrèrent de un compartiment du train en silence. Le trajet fut comme toujours très long, et ils parlèrent de leur projets de vacances.

-Désoler les gars, commença Hermione, mais d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit on ne reste pas en Angleterre durant les vacances mais je ne sais pas où on va. Ce sera une surprise.

-Dommage. Et toi Harry,

-Bien sur que je viens et de toute façon si cela n'avais pas été le cas j'aurais fait une fugue vous pouvez en être sûr.

-Ils sont si terribles que ça ? Demanda Rose.

-Ce sont des malades mentaux ! Des dingues !

-Mon pauvre.

Le train s'arrêta ils ne sortirent, passa le portail et de retrouvèrent à la gare de King's Cross. Ron et Ginny allèrent rejoindre leurs parents et Hermione fit de même avec les siens après leur avoir dit au revoir. Rose se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui la serra très fort contre lui.

-Deux mois ça va être long.

-Mouais, il faut tenir le coup. Passe de bonnes vacances si tu peux. Bye. Je t'aime.

-Bye.

Ils s'embrassèrent dans la gare sous les yeux de tout le monde. Il détachèrent leurs lèvres, se serrèrent dans les bras et Rose alla rejoindre Hermione et ses parents.

-Rose, je te présente mes parents Jane et Sébastien Granger. Maman, papa voici Rosalie Johanson.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer Mr et Mrs Granger.

-Tu peux nous appeler pas nos prénoms.

-Nous ne sommes pas tes parents mais nous ferons en sorte que tu te sentes bien chez nous.

-Je vous en remercie.

La famille Granger et Rose sortirent de gare pour y retourner deux mois plus tard.

_**Fin du chapitre et de l'histoire.**_

Voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire **_Les dons du ciel_**.

Mais sachez qu'il y aura la suite

**_Les dons du ciel 2 : L'amour inattendue_**, qui sera un Drago/Hermione. Il y aura bien sur Rosalie Johanson mais aussi un autre personnage. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus enfin juste qu'il y aura la guerre… Pour cela vous pouvez d'hors et déjà allez voir le premier chapitre de l'histoire et bonne lecture.


End file.
